Nel cerchio del mistero
by Megnove
Summary: Il mio primo crossover spazio-temporale. E' un giallo risolto da due coppie d'investigatori... in due epoche diverse... con risvolti "esoterici".
1. Prologo- Doppio Specchio

**Prologo – Doppio Specchio**

L'uomo si svegliò nel suo mondo buio.  
Come sempre, per prima cosa le mani gli corsero alla testa calva, per lisciarsela. Ma anche come per rassicurarsi che fosse ancora lì. Che lui ci fosse ancora.  
Il cranio era bagnato. Aveva ancora piovuto attraverso il tetto durante la notte. Avrebbe dovuto controllare il pavimento. Cosa che odiava fare. Come odiava l'umidità, e il suono incessante della pioggia che sfocava al suo fine udito i contorni delle cose.  
Alcuni radi capelli ispidi stavano ricrescendo. Così come pochi peli sul mento. Tempo di radersi di nuovo. Era sempre il sistema migliore per mantenere la pulizia ed evitare brutte sorprese. Tanto, uno come lui doveva forse curarsi di avere un bell'aspetto? Non era mai stato una bellezza neanche prima. Adesso, probabilmente, era peggiorato.  
–Heh heh heh…– rise con la sua voce chioccia. Non gli era sempre venuta naturale come adesso. Un tempo, quand'era più giovane –che si va a ricordare!– suonava ricca e profonda. Aveva dovuto coltivarla. Così come il sorriso noncurante, e la postura curva. Era quello che gli altolocati si aspettavano, da un umile popolano. Quel che i suoi clienti si aspettavano, da uno che faceva il suo mestiere. Meglio dare alla gente ciò che vuole. Lo aiutava ad evitare guai. E lo aiutava a passare inosservato. Cosa che… con il suo _secondo lavoro_ dei ritagli di tempo… tornava altrettanto utile.  
Cercò il bastone, che naturalmente era dove l'aveva lasciato la sera prima, e si tirò in piedi. Nella sua stanza non c'era uno specchio. A che sarebbe servito?  
Già, forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di coltivare passatempi pericolosi. Non era cosa che –eh eh– gli si confacesse. Ma gli era sempre rimasto un fondo d'incoscienza giovanile, anche alla sua età, dopotutto. E poi, era sempre un buon modo per essere utile… e una scusa… per _stare in compagnia_.  
Fiutò l'aria cominciando ad avviarsi alla porta. Pioggia, naturalmente. Ma non solo. Poteva quasi _avvertire_ che era uno di quei giorni in cui… succedeva qualcosa. Il tempo faceva strani scherzi alla testa della gente. Non solo alla sua.  
E infatti, prima ancora di aver fatto due passi, sentì la voce del suo amico da fuori. Giovane, fresca, urgente. Qualcosa era successo di nuovo. E aveva bisogno per lo meno di un orecchio… probabilmente di un consiglio… e magari di una buona mano.  
_Mi domando se lui lo sappia… quanto è importante per me quando viene a chiamarmi. Quanto è importante la sua amicizia. Può darsi che senza di lui… che viene sempre a importunarmi anche solo per una partita o una bevuta… a quest'ora sarei diventato matto già da un pezzo._  
E la cosa veramente buffa era che non sapeva nemmeno che faccia avesse il ragazzo. Non l'aveva mai saputo.

_E…_  
L'uomo si svegliò. Poca luce filtrava dalle persiane abbassate. La piccola lampada notturna asettica sul comodino era accesa, gettando semicerchi di luci sulle pareti.  
Istintivamente portò le mani alla testa. Quasi aspettandosi di sentirla calva. Quasi meravigliandosi di trovare invece la solita capigliatura liscia.  
Grugnì tirandosi a sedere. Che razza di sogno aveva fatto? Gli serviva un momento per raccogliere le idee… e forse per ricordarsi anche del tutto _chi_ era. Aveva la strana sensazione di un'altra faccia quasi sovrapposta alla sua.  
Le giunture avevano ricominciato a fargli male. Maledetta pioggia. Si sentiva sapore di ruggine quasi in bocca. E non era certo che fosse la sua immaginazione.  
Dov'era? Ah, certo… l'albergo. Per un po' non si era raccapezzato. L'odore strano della stanza non gli era familiare. E il sogno interrotto continuava a mandargli immagini… di una spoglia casa orientale di legno… solo che non erano esattamente immagini, e comunque cosa ci avrebbe dovuto fare lui in…  
Bah. Doveva essere colpa del fuso orario.  
Si alzò strofinandosi il cuoio capelluto e andò allo specchio. Aveva una faccia anche peggio del solito stamattina. Be', non c'era da stupirsi. Grugnì di nuovo… con una voce, _quella sì_, profonda e scura… e si gettò dell'acqua gelata in faccia. Niente rasoio nell'apposito incavo sul lavabo. Non gli era più servito farsi la barba… o farsi dare una sistemata ai capelli… "dopo". Uno dei pochi vantaggi di una chirurgia radicale, uh? Se vantaggio si poteva chiamare.  
_Aspetta un attimo… ma io ci vedo?_ Si passò la mano fredda sul viso. Si, certo che ci vedeva. Perché non avrebbe dovuto? E perché avrebbe dovuto sembrargli strano?  
E perché aveva questa sensazione che le stranezze della giornata… fossero appena incominciate?  
–Ehi? Sei pronto?– lo chiamò una voce fuori dalla porta. _Fresca, giovane, energica…_ proprio come quella che…  
Già. Era vero. _Anche lui_ aveva un _amico_… che lo aveva salvato molte volte dal diventare matto…  
…e che gli aveva chiesto una mano. Per qualcosa di _veramente strano._


	2. Capitolo 1- Il Filo Si Tende

**Capitolo 1 – Il Filo Si Tende**

–Ti ho svegliato? Mi spiace. Non credevo che fossi ancora a letto. Di solito sei sempre mattiniero.  
–Sì. Lascia perdere. Penso di aver avuto una brutta nottata. Allora, da quando ti occupi di casi che dovrebbero riguardare la polizia? Non mi sembra che ci sia niente di particolarmente soprannaturale in quello che mi hai descritto.  
–Infatti di solito non mi immischio in cose del genere. Ma questa volta ci sono rimasto coinvolto praticamente contro la mia volontà. L'oggetto che è stato rubato… ero andato proprio quel giorno ad intervistare il negoziante al riguardo per conto della rivista. E le circostanze in cui è successo… sento che c'è _qualcosa che non va_ in tutto questo.  
–E hai pensato bene di chiamarmi. Poi mi spieghi anche il motivo.  
–Non vorrei averti disturbato troppo. Il tuo lavoro va bene? E quella donna con cui ti ho visto ultimamente…  
–È solo una vicina di casa.  
–Da come ti parlava…  
–Eh eh.– La bocca sottile si sollevò leggermente agli angoli in modo ironico. –È _un'onesta lavoratrice_. Dopotutto, non è che possa permettermi chissà che alloggio con la paga che mi danno… o essere troppo schizzinoso su chi sta sul mio stesso pianerottolo. Tutti dobbiamo guadagnarci da vivere, giusto? Comunque, mi presta qualche volta lo zucchero e viene a sentire se mi serve qualcos'altro. Non che non mi abbia proposto qualche _sconto_. Ma… diciamo pure che non ho più il _fisico_ per certe cose. Per quanto mi lusinghi.  
L'altro sembrava imbarazzato. –Mi era parso… ecco… il suo atteggiamento… ma non volevo essere sgarbato.  
–Non sei cambiato, eh? Arrossisci ancora in quel modo. Sono cose della vita. Io non giudico. E tu? Come ti trovi a fare il reporter del mistero in giro per il mondo? Non avrei creduto di trovarti interessato a un lavoro di _penna_ dopo tutti i tuoi anni da spericolato in pista.  
L'imbarazzo cambiò sfumatura. –Non è che scriva poi così tanto. Mi toccano soprattutto le indagini d'_azione_. Immagino che potresti dire che anche in questo non sono cambiato. È una buona scusa per cercare misteri e stranezze dietro cui potrebbe nascondersi qualcos'altro. Ammetto che ultimamente mi piace molto di più leggere, comunque… e poi… mi sono scoperto una strana _curiosità_ sui fenomeni inspiegabili. Che continua a crescere quanto più approfondisco. Come se… ci fosse qualcosa di molto importante che devo scoprire, dietro alcune cose. Credo di sentire semplicemente il richiamo dell'avventura. Sai che mi è sempre stato difficile resistervi. Ho anche pensato di tornare a studiare.  
–Tu, un professore?– Si arcuò un solo sopracciglio candido. –Ah. Potrei proprio dire di aver visto tutto.  
–Lo troveresti così poco da me?  
–Hm. No, non credo. Ti conosco bene, in fondo.  
–Eh eh.  
–E con…?  
–…Ci sentiamo. Ogni giorno. Anche due volte al giorno, spesso.  
–Non avrei mai pensato che sareste riusciti a resistere separati per tanto tempo, dopo tutti questi anni.  
–Aveva… un impegno da mantenere. Certo, è pesante non poterci vedere ogni giorno. Ma… ho riempito un po' il vuoto con questi nuovi interessi. E non è che sarà per sempre. Noi…  
–Dovreste veramente finirla di cincischiare e decidervi…  
_…a sposarvi…_ Perché gli sembrava che ci fosse una strana eco alla sua voce?  
Ma doveva aver finito la frase, perché il ragazzo arrossì ancor più e prese a balbettare. –Noi… no, ecco… non si… c'è tanto da fare ancora, e…  
L'uomo finse scoraggiamento alzando gli occhi al cielo. –Baaah. Sempre la solita storia. Siete proprio ancora due _bambini_. Quando avrò la soddisfazione di vedervi fare qualcosa per _voi stessi_… Comunque, in questo caso ti sarebbe stata molto più utile lei di me.  
–Non poteva venire. Questioni di lavoro. È dispiaciuto anche a lei. Ma l'ho già invitata ad accompagnarmi nel mio prossimo viaggio lungo, tra un po'.– Si era ricomposto. Sorrise. –Allora ho pensato che potevo far molto peggio che affidarmi al tuo acume. Ragionando a mente fredda, a volte riesci a scoprire collegamenti che stupiscono persino me.  
–Grazie del complimento. Spero di non deluderti. Allora… dov'è questo posto?

–…Come se avessi il _tempo_ di pensare a certe cose!  
La voce protestava un tantino troppo alterata e frettolosa, quasi spezzandosi. L'uomo rise tra sé, lasciando il suo perpetuo sorriso allargarsi ancora un po'. Non aveva bisogno di vedere il volto del suo giovane amico per capire di che colore fosse. Era sempre stato fin troppo trasparente, per fare quel mestiere.  
–Il vostro fidanzamento era praticamente scontato. Il tuo capo non ha figli maschi e tu sei il suo unico apprendista. Ma mi pare che la cosa non dispiaccia affatto né a te né alla ragazza. È tanto tempo che vi piacete, si nota benissimo. Dunque, perché ti fai tanti problemi? Sii sincero con te stesso, è la cosa migliore.  
L'altro abbassò il tono in un brontolio sottovoce, di malavoglia. Percepì che doveva aver chinato la testa, come faceva sempre quand'era pensieroso e ombroso. –Forse… dopotutto non è la cosa migliore. Non sono neanche io il migliore dei partiti… non ho un soldo di mio… e i conti col mio passato non sono ancora chiusi. Già una volta ho deluso una donna… potrebbe capitare ancora… e poi… l'uomo che sto cercando…  
–Qualunque cosa sia stata, tu adesso sei quello che sei adesso.– Gli occhi senza pupilla si alzarono verso il sole di cui potevano avvertire solo il calore. –Vuoi vivere nel passato? Vuoi lasciare che ti macchi? Credimi, non ne vale la pena. Altrimenti io dovrei sempre stare a rimpiangere i tempi in cui conoscevo la luce. E non vivrei per quel poco che posso. Tu puoi vivere molto più intensamente di me. Non farti rubare la forza dalle cose che sono state.  
Il ragazzo parve voler rispondere qualcosa, ma non lo fece.  
Nel frattempo erano arrivati sul luogo del delitto. Come sempre, intorno al negozio si era formato un piccolo cerchio di curiosi commentatori del quartiere. Tanto meglio, dopo sarebbero stati più comodi da interrogare.  
Il misterioso criminale aveva praticamente divelto la porta d'ingresso. Doveva essere molto forte. Strano però che ci fosse riuscito senza fare alcun rumore. Il fatto era accaduto nel cuore della notte eppure i vicini giuravano di non essersi accorti di nulla. Così anche il commesso anziano, che quella mattina era arrivato per primo. Il cieco passò pensosamente una mano sensibile sul legno scheggiato, con delicatezza, per non farsi male, seguendo intanto con l'orecchio teso mentre il suo collega raccoglieva la deposizione.  
–…E non è stato toccato nient'altro?  
–No… nessuna delle merci… e l'incasso non era qui, lo porto sempre a casa io con me in questo sacchetto.– L'uomo anziano lo fece tintinnare sottolineando le parole. –Potete anche verificare, non ho sottratto un soldo. I libri contabili…  
–Ma siete sempre voi a tenerli, non è vero?  
Il commesso arrossì. –Sì. Ovviamente. Ma se volete insinuare… _qualcosa_… i miei rendiconti vengono sempre controllati dai padroni, e anche rivisti dall'apprendista. La mia onestà è a tutta prova.  
Era buio e fresco all'interno. Odoroso della polvere posata sugli scaffali che ospitavano spade intagliate, stampe d'autore, bambole meccaniche, ninnoli a orologeria, ombrelli dipinti, specchi artistici ed altre rarità e curiosità. C'erano perfino alcuni oggetti esotici importati dall'estero e venduti a collezionisti ad un alto prezzo. Tutto decisamente impressionante. Tuttavia, quella variegata collezione di cianfrusaglie… o di pezzi unici… dava l'impressione di non essere frequentata molto. Anche il sacchetto con l'incasso era piuttosto magro.  
–Non volevo insinuare niente. Scusatemi. Sono domande di prassi. Comunque, a parte voi non c'è nessun altro oggi? I padroni e l'apprendista non si sono presentati?  
–Nossignore, e questa è la cosa più strana…– Il vecchio trattenne il fiato guardandosi in giro. Un segno piuttosto eloquente. Il ragazzo annuì e si avvicinò alla porta chiedendo ai presenti di allontanarsi cortesemente. L'altro uomo, capendo l'antifona, si piazzò nel vano al confine tra luce ed ombra badando che nessuno si accostasse a portata d'udito. E così sentì sussurrare: –Deve entrarci qualcosa il giovane signore.  
–Uno dei proprietari del negozio? E perché dovrebbe rapinare se stesso?  
–Il negozio non è suo. È del fratello maggiore. E…– sussurrò il commesso concitato. –Non vorrei dirlo, perché il giovane signore è veramente un brav'uomo. Non ho prove di quanto dico, ma… era da mesi che portava rancore al fratello. Quell'oggetto era molto importante per tutti e due, e…  
–Cos'è che stai blaterando?– esclamò una voce forte in tono di rimprovero. Evidentemente entrato dalla porta sul retro, un uomo sulla quarantina guardava il suo dipendente con aria torva e a braccia conserte.  
Il commesso trasalì e si affrettò ad inchinarsi ed infilarsi nel retrobottega senza un'altra parola, evitando d'incrociare lo sguardo del padrone quando gli passò davanti.  
–Dovete scusarlo– disse il nuovo arrivato, evidentemente il giovane signore. –Lavora qui da molti anni e ha servito a lungo alle dipendenze di mio padre. È affezionato a questo negozio più di ogni altra cosa, come se fosse suo. Come me, del resto. Accomodatevi e sarò felice di chiarirvi meglio le cose.  
Un tocco eloquente sul braccio. Un cenno d'assenso. Senza altro indugio, il ragazzo uscì nel sole ad occuparsi di curiosi e testimoni, mentre il suo compagno seguiva silenziosamente il proprietario nella stanza sul retro.

–…Non capisco proprio– esclamò il gestore della rivendita d'antichità, sbracciandosi. I due uomini osservavano pensosamente la porta sfasciata. –Non ci sarebbe stato _bisogno_ di un'effrazione del genere. E oltretutto, per non portar via quasi nulla. Ci sono pezzi ben più preziosi, in negozio. Certo, quello aveva una storia _interessante_, ma…  
L'albino passava le dita della sinistra sul legno spezzato e la blindatura interna contorta, con aria critica. –Questa non sembra opera di un'arma convenzionale. Per quanto ne posso capire io, non è stata un'ascia né un coltello… e nemmeno un'arma da fuoco. Più come se la porta fosse stata buttata giù col puro _impatto_. Come un ariete, o… una semplice spallata. Non si sono nemmeno preoccupati di badare alla serratura. Ma ci vorrebbe una forza… _sovrumana_… per fare un lavoro del genere.  
–Esatto. Adesso capisci perché ti ho chiamato?  
Annuì. La cosa era decisamente interessante. Tornò a rivolgersi al proprietario. –Quindi, quelli che vendete qui non sono semplicemente cimeli del passato, se ho ben capito?  
L'uomo, pingue e massiccio, stava asciugandosi il copioso sudore con un ampio fazzoletto. –No… era proprio quel che dicevo al signore qui, ieri, quando abbiamo programmato l'intervista… questo è un locale per un certo tipo di clientela. Interessata ai _misteri_ e al _paranormale_. Tutti i pezzi che abbiamo qui possono avere un certo valore intrinseco in quanto antichi o fatti di materiali preziosi, ma il punto che li accomuna… è che tutti sono legati ad eventi inspiegabili o persone misteriose attraverso i secoli. Sia dell'Oriente che dell'Occidente. Quello specchio lì, ad esempio, è appartenuto ad una certa regina… quel coltello d'argento si dice sia servito per avvelenare a tradimento diversi nobili cinesi… mentre quel bastone da passeggio risalente alla Francia prerivoluzionaria è stato a lungo in possesso di…  
–…Abbiamo capito, abbiamo capito– tagliò corto l'uomo sventolando la mano, mentre il suo giovane amico esaminava con un cipiglio perplesso alcuni dei manufatti indicati. –E invece, il cofanetto rubato cos'aveva di tanto particolare?  
–Ah… si tratta di un cimelio giapponese risalente a qualche secolo fa. È una scatola dei misteri, in oro e legno pregiato, di cui finora nessuno è mai riuscito a svelare il meccanismo… l'unico mai capace di aprirla è stato il suo costruttore. Già questo la rende molto interessante. Ma è anche legata ad un oscuro caso d'assassinio, rimasto nella leggenda e mai svelato…

–Fu mio padre a costruirla– disse il giovane signore, dopo aver fatto accomodare il suo ospite. Il tono di voce era franco, la voce forte. –Era sempre stata qui, da quando esiste il negozio.  
–Comprendo. Una specie di tesoro di famiglia?  
–Senz'altro. Ma non solo. Ricordo fin da quando ero bambino di non aver mai visto mio padre separarsene. La portava sempre con sé, come una sorta di talismano. A volte ci era permesso di giocarci, ma lui non volle mai rivelare nemmeno a noi il modo di aprirla. E vi assicuro che abile com'era, sarebbe impossibile riuscirci anche per qualcuno molto più intelligente di me.  
Sospirò. –Almeno… così è stato fino a quando non è venuto a mancare. Il giorno dopo, mio fratello ha annunciato che nostro padre gli aveva rivelato la combinazione in punto di morte. Dentro, come ci aspettavamo, erano custodite le sue ultime volontà. Lasciava a lui il negozio e tutto il suo patrimonio. Compresa la scatola stessa. E da allora l'ha sempre tenuta qui in bella vista sullo scaffale più alto, e non l'ha mai più lasciata toccare da nessuno.  
L'uomo dagli occhi bianchi alzò un sopracciglio. –E perché tutto questo? Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di un testamento. E tantomeno di nasconderlo in un posto così strano. In quanto figlio maggiore, vostro fratello avrebbe ereditato il negozio lo stesso.  
–Immagino… che mio padre volesse evitare qualsiasi litigio tra noi due. Vedete, io l'avevo sempre assistito negli affari fin da piccolo. Mio fratello, invece… aveva preferito un altro mestiere. Si era impiegato come apprendista presso un laboratorio artistico. Diceva di essere portato per la pittura…  
–Non vorrei dirlo, ma il signore maggiore non aveva un briciolo di talento– intervenne improvvisamente il commesso, che fino a quel momento aveva ascoltato in silenzio. –Tornò con la coda tra le gambe quando il maestro lo rimandò a casa. E anche per gli affari non è portato affatto… Il giovane signore invece ha sempre amato moltissimo questo negozio e voleva farlo prosperare… Eppure, il padrone aveva un debole per il primogenito, e dopo la sua morte…  
Venne zittito da un'occhiataccia che l'interlocutore non poteva vedere, ma di cui avvertì comunque la violenza dal breve silenzio che causò.  
–Quindi c'erano delle controversie su chi dovesse ereditare, se ho capito bene– disse, rompendolo. –E voi avete visto di persona… questo testamento che si trovava dentro la scatola, se posso saperlo?  
–Non ho visto il momento in cui mio fratello l'ha aperta. Ma ho visto il documento con i miei occhi. E non ho potuto dubitare della sua autenticità. Ho sempre conosciuto bene la calligrafia di mio padre.  
–Con rispetto parlando, giovane signore… è da allora che gli affari hanno cominciato ad andare male. Abbiamo avuto sempre meno clienti, e ormai il negozio è sull'orlo della bancarotta! Io ho cercato di dare consigli al signore maggiore, ma lui sembrava che non se ne preoccupasse… diceva che si trattava solo di una cosa temporanea, che i veri intenditori sanno riconoscere le opere d'arte. Ma è lui che di gestione ed economia non capisce niente. E neanche di come si tratta la gente. Molti frequentatori affezionati se ne sono andati dopo che lui aveva risposto loro in malo modo! Se penso a tutti i sacrifici che il vecchio padrone ha fatto per mettere in piedi questo posto, e a come ci teneva! Questo invece non ha mai voluto ascoltare né me né suo fratello… Non capisco come il vecchio padrone, riposi in pace, abbia potuto commettere un errore simile!  
Era palese che il giovane signore non gradiva quello sproloquio, ma il vecchio sembrava incapace di frenarsi. L'investigatore annuiva, strofinandosi il mento, senza dir nulla. –È per questo che, con rispetto parlando, credevo ci foste voi dietro il furto della scatola, giovane signore, perdonatemi per il sospetto, ma dopo l'ultima lite che avete avuto col signore maggiore…  
–Una lite?  
–Sì– ammise l'uomo, di malavoglia. –Ultimamente… siamo stati spesso in disaccordo. Tengo molto a questo posto… e sebbene mio fratello continui a insistere di volerlo condurre a modo suo, non riesco a starmene zitto in una simile situazione. Mi sono lasciato scappare anche parole inappropriate… come che lui avrebbe dovuto aprire la scatola di fronte a me ancora una volta.  
–Per rivedere il documento? Ma avete appena detto di non poter dubitare che fosse autentico.  
–Lo so. Infatti è così. Ma nella rabbia… a volte si dicono cose che non si ha motivo di dire. Me ne vergogno.  
Oppure si dicono cose che fino a quel momento non ci si era accorti di pensare, rifletté il cieco. O che non ci si era _permessi_ di pensare. Intanto il commesso aveva ripreso a parlare a raffica. –Ah! Voi siete troppo buono! IO lo pensavo da un pezzo che il testamento del padrone fosse contraffatto! Che fosse un inganno del signore maggiore per prendersi illecitamente il negozio! Il padrone non avrebbe mai potuto affidarglielo, nonostante tutto il bene che gli voleva! Perciò ho immaginato che aveste preso voi la scatola per farla aprire da qualcuno… e che aveste messo in scena l'effrazione per non farvi sospettare. È quel che avrei fatto io…– Si morse la lingua, forse rendendosi conto di aver parlato troppo a sua volta.  
E senz'altro, la sua era un'idea ragionevole. Ma l'ospite non disse nulla al riguardo. –In ogni modo– chiese invece –il signore maggiore e l'altro commesso, l'apprendista, non si trovano ancora?  
–No. Ieri mio fratello non è tornato a casa, dopo la nostra… discussione. Avevo dato per scontato che si fosse fermato a dormire in negozio proprio perché era arrabbiato con me, e quindi non me ne sono preoccupato. Avevo intenzione di non presentarmi oggi, per lo stesso motivo… finché non ho saputo la notizia.  
–Quando io sono arrivato stamattina e ho visto i segni dell'effrazione, per prima cosa ho mandato qualche ragazzo del vicinato a chiamare i signori e l'apprendista– soggiunse il commesso. –Anche prima di avvertire la polizia. Ma mi hanno riferito di non averlo trovato in casa.  
–Dunque credo che per prima cosa dovremmo scoprire dove sono finiti. La cosa potrebbe essere collegata al furto.– Il cieco si alzò in piedi appoggiandosi al suo bastone. –Vi ringrazio della collaborazione. Vi faremo sapere appena scopriamo qualcosa.  
L'altro uomo si alzò a sua volta. Era il suo turno ora di mostrarsi leggermente imbarazzato, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di qualcosa. S'inchinò rigidamente. –Vi ringrazio moltissimo. Mi affido a voi… vi prego di occuparvene. Ma… voi che mi fate questa promessa, a che titolo…?  
Lui si voltò a metà sulla soglia della stanza, col suo solito sorriso indecifrabile sulle labbra sottili. –A che titolo? Oh… niente di che, davvero. Non sono un investigatore _ufficiale_, se è quel che volevate sapere. Potremmo dire, solo un _consulente_… e un buon _dilettante_.  
E lasciò i due perplessi, quasi scontrandosi all'uscita col ragazzo che rientrava.  
–Saputo qualcosa?  
–Direi di sì. Probabilmente una prima pista. Alcuni che sono tornati a casa a tarda notte hanno visto una figura allontanarsi di qui in tutta fretta. Dicono di aver creduto di riconoscere l'apprendista.  
Il cieco annuì. –Immaginavo. Sarà bene andare a verificare se _davvero_ non è in casa. E in questo caso, se possiamo trovare indizi su dove sia andato. Ti metto al corrente mentre ci muoviamo.

–…C'è qualcun altro che ha mostrato interesse per la scatola?  
–Be'…– Il grassone si concentrò con gli occhi al soffitto, continuando ad asciugarsi la faccia lucida. –In effetti, qualche giorno prima che il signore qui– accennò al più giovane dei due con un gesto vago –mi contattasse per conto del giornale, un cliente mi aveva offerto una bella somma per averla. Perfino esagerata. Sarà per questo che quando mi è stato chiesto di descrivere un pezzo interessante per un articolo, mi è venuto subito in mente quello…  
–E lei a questo cliente come ha risposto?  
–Be'… in modo standard… l'ho pregato di lasciarmi un recapito e di aspettare che lo ricontattassi entro sette giorni, dopo aver verificato la sua solvibilità e credenziali. Capirete, questa è come una gioielleria. Dobbiamo tutelarci dalle truffe. Ricordo che ne è stato piuttosto contrariato… ma ha accettato comunque le condizioni. Mi aveva colpito, in effetti, quella persona. Un tipo parecchio _strano_, ho pensato… e così ostinato nel volere proprio _solo_ quell'articolo. Gli avevo illustrato altri pezzi più pregiati e prestigiosi, ma insisteva di essere venuto qui appositamente perché aveva saputo che c'era la scatola.  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata cercando di trattenere un sorriso. I commercianti sono sempre gli stessi, in ogni luogo e _tempo_. –E questo recapito che le ha fornito, potrebbe darcelo? Potremmo cominciare a cercare da lì.  
Il grassone corrugò la fronte. –Be'… è irregolare… informazioni riservate… lor signori non sono mica della polizia?… Sapete…– La cosa pareva preoccuparlo. Cambiò discorso a metà frase. –Probabilmente potrei fare uno strappo… mi facciano cercare… ah, ecco… questo biglietto… anche _l'indirizzo_, mi è sinceramente parso un po' strano… però…– Fece per porgerglielo, poi ritirò leggermente la mano sollevando con dubbio un sopracciglio. –Capiscono che è strettamente _confidenziale_… se si dovesse venire a sapere…  
–Si può fidare.  
L'uomo sorrise nervosamente, cedendo il foglietto. –Ah ah… certo… naturalmente… ho la più alta stima… il signore sarà contento, immagino… in fin dei conti, così potrà scrivere un articolo migliore del previsto, no?  
Il ragazzo restituì il sorriso. –Già. Proprio così. Le assicuro… che è _la prima cosa a cui ho pensato_.

–Il commesso non ha tutti i torti. Anch'io avrei sospettato per prima cosa del giovane signore, date le circostanze.  
–Già. Se non fosse che sappiamo benissimo quanto i sospetti immediati possano essere fuorvianti. Ed è stato proprio _lui_ a raccontare tutto. Compresa la sua lite col fratello. Non è così che si comporta un colpevole.  
–A meno che non si tratti di qualcuno talmente scaltro da cercare di sviarci proprio in _questo_ modo.  
–Dovrebbe essere un criminale incallito. Oppure, davvero _molto, molto_ furbo. Non so… ma istintivamente… mi è sembrato una brava persona. E così anche il vecchio. Preoccupati per la situazione, preoccupati per il negozio. Ma non capaci di uccidere per questo.  
–Uccidere? Pensi sia capitato qualcosa al fratello maggiore o all'apprendista? Che sia per _questo_ che sembrano scomparsi?  
–Di certo… quei due parevano pensarlo. Anche se non volevano prenderlo in considerazione ad alta voce. Ma a parte loro, chi altro avrebbe potuto volere quella scatola? Per quale motivo? E perché fino a tal punto? E… non so… ma anche a me questo caso dà una brutta sensazione. Come se ci fosse qualcosa _fuori posto_. È da stamattina che non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in qualche modo _osservato_.  
–Ti stai forse rammollendo, vecchio mio? Dei due, dovrei essere io quello tenero.  
L'uomo, che procedeva con la sua solita andatura curva, si riscosse leggermente sollevando un po' la testa. –Ah ah… credo tu sappia che molte volte è il _contrario_, caro ragazzo. Però, devi ammetterlo… le stranezze sono più di una. Tanto per cominciare… se veramente la scatola conteneva qualcosa che il maggiore non voleva fosse scoperto, perché lasciarla su uno scaffale in negozio? Perché non nasconderla in un posto più sicuro, o tenerla addosso?  
–Potrebbe essere benissimo stato _lui_ a portarla via. Era sua. Ne aveva ogni diritto. Solo l'effrazione fa sospettare altrimenti. In questo caso… potrebbe aver inscenato tutto per far pensare a una rapina? O per far ricadere i sospetti sul fratello minore?  
–Se invece ipotizziamo che il ladro sia l'apprendista… potrebbe averlo fatto per ricattare il padrone, se davvero il testamento era stato falsificato. Ma anche in questo caso, perché svellere la porta in quel modo? Sempre per sviare i sospetti? E in ogni modo, _come_ è stato fatto? E com'è possibile che nessuno abbia sentito nulla? Se uno non vuole attirare l'attenzione su di sé, non perde neanche tempo a corrompere o intimidire decine di persone per convincerle a mentire.– L'uomo si lisciò la testa. –Di solito non scarto nessuna ipotesi… ma mi sento decisamente inquieto se un caso comincia ad andare sul _soprannaturale_.  
–Adesso forse ne sapremo qualcosa di più. Siamo arrivati.  
Era una piccola baracca di legno, sul terrapieno sotto l'argine del fiume, presso un ponte. Quasi un rifugio da mendicante. Chiunque ci vivesse, doveva essersela costruita con le sue mani. Apparentemente, lo stipendio dell'apprendista non doveva essere questo gran che. Cosa che avrebbe forse potuto giustificare un soprassalto improvviso d'avidità da parte sua.  
–In un posto come questo… e in un quartiere del genere… se io fossi un ragazzo mandato a cercare qualcuno, non perderei più tempo dopo aver bussato la prima volta senza risposta. Non mi meraviglierei affatto se fosse andata proprio così.– Il giovane picchiò alla porta sgangherata. Sembrò dover cedere sotto il suo pugno, per quanto discreto. Dopo alcuni minuti, per tacito assenso, la aprirono con la forza senza alcuna difficoltà.  
Il minuscolo stanzino all'interno era praticamente deserto… se non per un tappeto malridotto che doveva fungere da letto, pochissime suppellettili e il cadavere di un uomo di mezz'età, in dignitose vesti borghesi, che giaceva proprio al centro occupando la maggior parte dello spazio, in una pozza di sangue. Aveva la testa spaccata.  
–Il padrone maggiore, presumo– mormorò l'investigatore, inginocchiandovisi accanto sulla terra battuta. –Il tuo presentimento era giusto, a quanto pare. Ed ora le cose si complicano.

Il volto del corpo era fisso in un'espressione severa. Poteva avere a che fare col fetore del luogo alquanto indegno in cui si trovava. O con lo scorno di essere visto in quello stato. Ma forse era soltanto un'impressione causata –alle due paia d'occhi che lo osservavano– dai suoi abiti e dalla pettinatura anacronistici, che potevano essere andati di moda ancora qualche secolo prima.  
–Avevi ragione. Questo caso… ha _decisamente_ qualche cosa d'inquietante, amico.


	3. Capitolo 2- La Corda Si Attorce

**Capitolo 2 – La Corda Si Attorce**

–Perché qualcuno in grado di offrire una somma così alta per quella scatola misteriosa avrebbe dovuto dare come recapito una simile baracca? Perché vestirsi in quel modo? E chi… può averlo ucciso per quell'oggetto?  
–Semplice stramberia da ricchi, forse.– Ma la piega nella bocca dell'uomo stava a significare che aveva presentato l'ipotesi al solo scopo di scartarla per prima. –O forse bisogno di _segretezza_. Magari la scatola non era semplicemente una curiosità d'antiquariato. Sono convinto che il negoziante non ci abbia detto tutto. Avrai notato anche tu come sembrava inquieto quando ha insinuato che fossimo della polizia.  
Un cenno d'assenso. –Sì, me ne sono accorto. Col suo mestiere, ho supposto che fosse implicato in qualche contrabbando di opere d'arte. Ma ora non ne sono più tanto sicuro.  
Occhi esperti, abituati a notare i minimi dettagli, scrutavano tutto intorno nella casupola. In fatto di sensi potenziati, il bombardiere era il _secondo_ miglior elemento della squadra. –Forse può anche essere semplicemente così. Altrimenti, perché fidarsi di un _giornalista_ per ritrovare il pezzo rubato anziché della polizia? Perché darci così facilmente quest'indirizzo? Non ci conosce affatto. Può darsi che rivoglia soltanto il maltolto al più presto possibile senza però dover avere il fastidio di spiegare tutto agli agenti.  
Il ragazzo era inginocchiato accanto al cadavere, esaminandolo senza toccarlo. –Un tipo _strano_, aveva detto. Se si è presentato in negozio così, non faccio fatica a credere che gli abbia fatto quest'impressione.  
–Già. E non è la prima né l'ultima delle stranezze.  
–Quella porta blindata divelta… non l'hai detto davanti al proprietario, ma anche tu l'hai pensato, vero? Sembra un lavoro fatto con la _telecinesi_. Abbiamo visto parecchie volte qualcosa del genere.  
–Già.  
–E spiegherebbe anche perché nessuno ha sentito niente. Quindi… dobbiamo presumere che ci sia qualcuno che _conosciamo_ dietro il furto?  
–Credevo che li avessimo sconfitti una volta per tutte.  
–Lo credevo anch'io. Ma hanno più teste di un'idra. Asporta un tumore, e può manifestarsi di nuovo da un'altra parte del corpo… Comunque, anche se si trattasse di altre persone dotate di poteri, dovremmo chiederci: perché? Cosa c'è di tanto importante dentro quel cofanetto? E come facevano… come faceva quest'uomo a saperlo, se non è mai stato aperto?  
–Credo che dovremmo tornare a farci raccontare qualcosa di _più_ su questo misterioso assassinio insoluto del passato. Non sarebbe neanche la prima volta… che abbiamo a che fare con un _vero_ fantasma. Oppure sì?– ghignò l'albino. E si chinò, aggiustando il mirino, per esaminare meglio il corpo. –Intanto vediamo… se riusciamo a stabilire precisamente _cosa_ l'ha ucciso.

Le mani del cieco tastavano il cadavere in modo esperto, mentre un'espressione pensosa gli passava sulla faccia. Grazie al suo mestiere di massaggiatore, conosceva bene il corpo umano e il modo in cui i muscoli reagivano in qualunque situazione, e questa esperienza gli tornava sempre utile… mentre il senso del tatto affinato non poche volte gli aveva permesso di scoprire indizi che sarebbero sfuggiti a qualcun altro.  
–Riesci a capire qualcosa?  
Sulla ferita il sangue era secco. L'uomo fece una lieve smorfia di disgusto toccandola. –Non c'è dubbio che sia morto sul colpo. Qui c'è un'infossatura innaturale… dalla forma… sembra quasi che sia stato colpito da qualcosa di spigoloso. Non una lama o un'accetta. Più come…  
–…come l'angolo di un cofanetto? Cioè, sarebbe stato ucciso dal ladro servendosi della stessa cosa che gli è stata rubata.  
–Forse.– Ma non sembrava del tutto convinto. –Però i suoi abiti non sono strappati… non pare che abbia lottato… se si è trattato di un'aggressione, deve essere stata fulminea. Prima che avesse il tempo di accorgersene. E possiamo azzardare anche un'altra ipotesi.  
–Cioè… se chi lo ha ucciso è la stessa persona che è entrata nel negozio stanotte… perché non ha distrutto anche la baracca? Per qualcuno così forte da ridurre una robusta porta di legno massiccio in quello stato, questa sarebbe dovuta essere uno scherzo.  
–Vedo che ci capiamo.  
–E questo porterebbe i sospetti direttamente sull'apprendista… visto che non è qui.  
–Già. Ma…– l'altro si strofinò il mento, dopo essersi pulito accuratamente le mani pallide in uno straccetto cavato di tasca. –C'è di nuovo qualcosa che _non torna_. Distruggi una porta di cui hai le chiavi, in modo che non sospettino di te? Di certo è plausibile… qualunque metodo abbia usato. Ma poi, _perché_ non fai lo stesso dopo aver ucciso il tuo capo? Troppo spaventato per pensarci? Forse non voleva che finisse così? Mettiamo che il padrone lo abbia inseguito e sia venuto qui per farsi restituire la scatola dei misteri, e ci sia stato un alterco… L'assassinio forse non rientrava nei suoi programmi, si è fatto prendere dal panico e l'ha colpito per istinto, e poi sempre per istinto è fuggito senza pensare a nient'altro…  
–…chiudendosi la porta alle spalle perché il corpo fosse scoperto più tardi?  
–Ottima osservazione.– Il cieco si alzò in piedi. –Te l'ho detto, c'è _parecchio_ che non torna. In effetti, sembra che non torni _nulla_ in questa storia.  
–Non è la prima volta che ci capita. Direi che la cosa da fare adesso è trovare a tutti i costi l'apprendista. Vivo o morto.

–…E non riesci davvero a capire come sia morto?  
–No. Nessun indizio esterno. Ecco un'altra cosa strana… niente fori, niente ammaccature da nessuna parte… né sangue… è _diverso da quando_…  
–…Diverso? Di che stai parlando?  
–Eh?– Già… perché l'aveva detto? E non riusciva a spiegarsi perché sentisse continuamente l'impulso di distogliere lo sguardo e affidarsi alle dita nell'esaminare il morto. Cos'avrebbe potuto sentire comunque se la sua mano destra non aveva il senso del tatto?… _Sarà karma… heh heh heh… dovrebbe essere il_ contrario…  
_Okay. Mi sa che sono definitivamente sbroccato._  
Sentiva soltanto che in qualche modo… era terribilmente sbagliato il fatto che _non_ ci fosse uno spigolo inciso nel cranio e un osso sfondato. Poteva raffigurarsi l'orrenda ferita. Si _sentiva_ quasi quella sensazione viscida sotto le dita che lo spingeva a continuare a cercarla.  
_Quando torno a casa… se torno a casa ancora con la testa al suo posto… mai più vodka di seconda scelta. Giuro._  
–Niente– decise di dire infine. –Non sono un medico, ma a questo punto ipotizzo che abbia avuto un colpo… o un infarto. Magari è semplicemente _morto di terrore_. Solo…– Cercò le parole per spiegarlo. –Non riesco a togliermi di dosso l'impressione che ci sia _qualcosa fuori posto_.  
–E potresti avere più ragione di quanto immagini.– Il ragazzo si chinò con calma estraendo un fazzoletto di tasca e poggiandolo per terra. –Se non ci sono segni di ferite… allora _questo_ di chi è?  
_Bravo piccolo. Il solito acume. Quanto ad osservazione, potrebbe benissimo fare a meno di me._ Il suo viso aveva assunto la solita espressione concentrata di quando si lasciava totalmente assorbire da un problema. Gli porse in silenzio l'oggetto che aveva raccolto, tenendolo sul fazzoletto candido. Lui lo osservò a sua volta senza toccarlo.  
Un coltellino… o perlomeno, un minuscolo strumento a lama d'acciaio, privo di manico… di foggia antica, ma con tutta probabilità non orientale. Troppo piccolo per aver potuto provocare una ferita mortale, o qualsivoglia ferita se era per questo. E tuttavia… sopra c'erano inequivocabilmente delle _gocce di sangue_.

–E non è sangue della vittima. Ci _giurerei_.  
–Tuttavia, non è nemmeno roba fabbricata nel nostro paese. Questa lega… lo sento al tatto che è diversa dalle nostre.– Il cieco si strofinò pensosamente la mano con cui aveva appena toccato l'oggettino, e fece una smorfia.  
–Cos'hai? Ti senti male?  
–Non so. Mi _formicola_… me la sento indolenzita. È come se avessi un brutto presentimento. Un'altra delle stranezze di oggi.  
–Come se avessi visto un fantasma?  
–Heh heh… ma nella nostra epoca illuminata non ci sono fantasmi, non è vero? O forse… è solo che si nascondono molto bene… hanno imparato a rifugiarsi nei luoghi dove non si può vedere. E da lì tanto spesso a quelli come noi tocca stanarli. In un certo senso, è proprio un lavoro adatto a un par mio.  
–Un'altra delle tue famose digressioni filosofiche?  
–Heh… può darsi. Ma non prendermi in giro. È uno dei pochi piaceri che mi sono rimasti. E dopotutto ormai dovresti esserti abituato ad ascoltarle.  
–Hm.– La risposta un po' distratta disse all'uomo che la mente del più giovane era al lavoro. Poteva quasi figurarselo mentre si strofinava il mento con la mano e gli occhi scuri scattavano da una parte all'altra vagliando tutte le probabilità. _E alla fine si ritroverà con il quadro completo in mano. Il ragazzo ha sempre avuto la stoffa del grande investigatore. Lo ammiro per questa sua capacità di concentrazione. Un giorno farà carriera… a differenza di me. Ha un futuro.  
Un futuro…_  
La voce dell'amico lo riscosse. –Anche la porta del negozio… pensi che potrebbe essere stata scardinata da un fantasma?  
Un ghigno. –Come dicevo, non scarto nessuna ipotesi. Sono di mente aperta. Ma direi che possiamo prenderlo in considerazione soltanto quando avremo escluso tutte le altre.  
–Su questo siamo d'accordo. E se vogliamo considerare quella lama come indizio… è stata forse presa dal negozio? Altrimenti _come_ ci sarebbe arrivata lì? Sono forse implicati degli _stranieri_?  
Camminavano per le strade polverose della città parlando. Il terriccio entrava nei sandali. Le autorità erano state avvisate e stavano occupandosi del corpo in quel momento. Loro avevano una pista da seguire, finché era calda.  
–L'ambasciata annuale degli olandesi non è arrivata in città molto tempo fa. Fin _dove_ si spingevano i traffici dei proprietari coi forestieri? Potremmo scoprire qualche altro reato considerato oggigiorno ben più grave di un omicidio.  
–Non è comunque l'arma del delitto. Per cui, per _cosa_ è servita? Così piccola e sottile? E come ha fatto a venir fuori dall'impugnatura? Posso pensare ad alcune risposte.  
–Per esempio, che sia stata usata per tentare di forzare qualcosa… come una scatola?  
–Vedo che ci capiamo, vecchio mio. Vedo che ci capiamo.  
–Quindi… supponiamo che il mandante del furto fosse il fratello minore. Voleva assicurarsi del contenuto dello scrigno, sospettando che il maggiore gli avesse mentito. L'effrazione è stata simulata per allontanare i sospetti. Il maggiore ha capito e ha inseguito il ladro… magari aveva davvero qualcosa sulla coscienza… hanno lottato… è rimasto ucciso per errore e l'apprendista è fuggito in preda al panico? Sembrerebbe quadrare. O quasi.  
–Non dicevi che ti sembrava una brava persona?  
–Non sarebbe la prima volta che lo dico di qualcuno. Ma come sai bene… in fin troppe occasioni ci siamo dovuti amaramente ricredere su questo. Che misere creature, gli uomini. Credono nei loro simili, e così restano feriti. Ma non possono fare a meno di continuare a crederci… nonostante sappiano che resteranno feriti ancora e ancora.– Il cieco storse la bocca. –Eppure, per qualche motivo qualcosa _non mi torna_.  
–Continui a ripeterlo. Nemmeno a me. Si potrebbe dire che ce l'abbiamo tutti e due, eh… un _presentimento_? E dire che di solito non diamo molta retta a simili cose. Bene, prima troviamo il nostro fuggiasco e prima ci chiariremo le idee. Se tu fossi in lui… dove andresti a nasconderti?

–Il tardo periodo Edo in Giappone… per molti versi fu un'epoca di contraddizioni.  
–E quale epoca non lo è? Possono passare vent'anni o duecento, ma per quello che conta davvero ho idea che le cose non cambino mai.  
–Il paese aveva raggiunto un periodo di pace… ma si accumulavano tensioni interne a causa dell'inflazione, che causava scarsità di moneta e di lavoro, tanto per i contadini che per la classe dei samurai. Questi ultimi si ritrovavano spesso senza un padrone da servire e senza il permesso di guadagnarsi da vivere lavorando… L'isolamento dagli stranieri era molto severo, eppure stava sempre più aumentando la diffusione della cultura occidentale, che diede un forte impulso alle scienze, alla tecnica, alla medicina. I rapporti tra i sessi erano da una parte strettamente regolamentati… e per reazione, dall'altra, fin troppo liberi. Non potendo parlare liberamente con le mogli, le fidanzate, gli uomini frequentavano regolarmente le artiste di professione, i quartieri del piacere… oppure cercavano altri uomini… come gli attori di _kabuki_ specializzati in parti femminili.  
–Ma senti senti il dottorino come parla di _certe cose_ senza arrossire! Non credevo che ne fossi in grado! Evidentemente quando si tratta di misteri riesci a vedere la questione in via _teorica_ senza andare per forza sul personale, eh?  
–Ma ti _sembra_ il…  
–Scherzavo, scherzavo. Ti sei veramente fatto una cultura di tutto rispetto in questo periodo, a ogni modo. Tanto di cappello.  
–Comunque, ci sono anche dei risvolti misteriosi. Per esempio, un elemento che sembra troppo avanti per l'epoca è la storia di uno scienziato e studioso dilettante che pare riuscisse a realizzare frammenti di tessuto ignifugo già allora… con una tecnica che nessun altro conosceva e che non è stata replicata in seguito per parecchio tempo. Gli era forse stata _insegnata_ da qualcuno? All'inizio dell'Ottocento, poi… c'è un disegno che raffigura un _visitatore misterioso_ sceso da uno strano veicolo volante, con un _cofanetto_ in mano, nella provincia di…  
–Secondo me ti stai riempiendo il cervello di troppe leggende. Non che io non sappia… quante volte abbiamo scoperto che quelle che credevamo leggende erano eventi reali.  
–È… tutto collegato. Non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che sia _tutto_ collegato. Il tempo, lo spazio… le tracce lasciate in tutto il mondo… più indago, e meno riesco a trattenermi dall'andare avanti. A volte, io…  
–Forse diventerai il detective che risolverà il più grande caso dell'universo, uh? Però direi di concentrarci sulla faccenda presente, per il momento. Prima che ti si disperda il cervello nel pulviscolo cosmico. Qui mi pare che siamo a un punto morto. Non è che possiamo sottoporre tutti quelli che sono in città a un test del DNA per sapere di chi è quel sangue. Torniamo al negozio e convinciamo il padrone a darci qualche altra informazione, poi…

–Potremmo controllare la casa del padrone prima… sai se era sposato, o…  
–Hm?– I due fermarono il passo nello stesso istante. Gli occhi del giovane saettarono di lato senza che la testa si muovesse. Il più anziano spostò impercettibilmente il bastone nella polvere, voltandosi solo di pochissimo. –Hai _visto_ quello che ho _sentito_ io, vero? Un fruscio… e dei passi decisamente troppo frettolosi…  
–…e un'ombra che scappava. Ci stava _pedinando_. L'apprendista, o comunque qualcun altro che non ha simpatia per noi in questo momento. Io corro più in fretta di te… lo inseguo io! Tu raggiungimi!  
Senza dir altro, si lanciò lungo la strada agilmente e si perse dietro l'angolo di una casetta, mentre estraeva la sua arma legata alla lunga corda ed emetteva il suo grido d'avvertimento per i criminali. Il cieco rimase parzialmente smarrito da solo in mezzo alla strada.  
–_Raggiungimi_, dice… huh. Come se fosse _facile_. Mi chiedo se si renda conto che ho una certa età ormai. E che se si allontanano troppo non riuscirò a localizzarli nemmeno col _mio_ ottimo udito. Oh, be', inutile stare a recriminare, giusto? Restando qui li perderò soltanto prima.  
Si mosse a sua volta, con una rapidità che forse non eguagliava quella del giovane amico ma che smentiva senz'altro tutte quelle proteste sull'età. Conosceva a memoria il labirinto di viuzze di _tutta_ la città, e sapeva attraversarlo di corsa come e meglio di un vedente, se necessario. Gli echi delle voci sui muri e i respiri delle persone lo guidavano nel buio con sicurezza, impedendogli di urtare contro qualcuno o qualcosa. La prudenza suggeriva di non attardarsi. Se quella spia si fosse fatta notare apposta per attirare il ragazzo in una _trappola_… meglio non lasciare che andasse ad infilarcisi da solo. Sicuramente anche lui doveva averci pensato.

Ci aveva pensato, infatti. Ma se anche _qualcuno_ avesse voluto eliminare testimoni o indagatori sospetti… era certo di riuscire a gestire la cosa, anche se lo avessero aspettato in tanti. Almeno per i pochi minuti che fossero occorsi al socio per coprire la distanza. _Cosa_ nascondeva quella scatola magica, e per _cosa_ valeva la pena uccidere, fare irruzione in quel modo, combattere anche contro di loro? _Come_ era morto quell'uomo?  
Perlomeno non sembrava che il fuggiasco stesse cercando di attirarlo. Correva senza voltarsi indietro, senza controllare di essere ancora seguito, come in preda alla disperazione. Da lontano pareva un uomo giovane, forse solo un ragazzo. Saettava alle sue spalle attraverso i vicoli mantenendo la distanza, senza avvicinarsi né forzare troppo. Non rischiava di perderlo di vista e avrebbe potuto riprenderlo quando voleva, ma preferiva non scoprirsi finché non fosse stato certo di chi aveva di fronte.  
Finalmente lo vide sparire in una porta aperta senza battente, un semplice buco quadrato di una casupola intonacata di bianco. Si soffermò un attimo prima di inseguirlo all'interno. Con l'orecchio teso avvertì il passo noto e pesante dell'amico che stava arrivando. Bene. Così avrebbe avuto le spalle coperte. Se quel tizio sapeva qualcosa, meglio non dargli l'opportunità di defilarsi da un'altra uscita.  
Sentendo che l'altro iniziava a gridargli qualcosa con voce rauca, si buttò attraverso la soglia…

…una soglia di legno oltre la quale riuscì a distinguere un ambiente alto simile a un fienile, con travi disposte a ragnatela sul soffitto, più vasto di quanto sembrasse dall'esterno. Tronchi accatastati profilavano le pareti su due piani. Ci volle un attimo perché gli occhi gli si abituassero alla differenza di luminosità, mentre soppesava l'arma in mano e cercava la sagoma del fuggiasco. Solo un attimo prima che un lievissimo singulto di paura gli facesse alzare gli occhi.  
Seminascosto dietro un mucchio di legna al primo piano, un giovane sparuto in giacchetta da lavoro stracciata lo guardava dall'alto in basso tremolando. Al suo fianco, un altro… un uomo straniero, apparentemente, di statura e muscolatura tali da far sembrare che un _oni_ fosse sceso dalle nuvole, e con la stessa smorfia truce in volto. E in mano al fuggiasco… quella che doveva _sicuramente_ essere la scatola misteriosa rubata.  
Vide tutto questo in un unico colpo d'occhio, mentre il ragazzo balbettava:  
–Io… io non volevo! Mi ci ha _costretto_! È un pazzo! Non è stata colpa _mia_…  
Nello stesso istante, il suo gigantesco compagno si appoggiò con tutto il proprio peso alla catasta, facendola franare di colpo addosso al giovane investigatore che non aveva assolutamente modo di evitarla.  
E dall'esterno si udì il grido rauco del cieco che era finalmente giunto un attimo troppo tardi.


	4. Capitolo 3- Il Cappio Si Stringe

**Capitolo 3 – Il Cappio Si Stringe**

Un grido disarticolato dall'esterno, con una nota di rauca disperazione.  
Il fragore di una frana di legna accatastata.  
L'amico si fermò pesantemente fuori dalla porta, trattenendo il fiato per un attimo prima di lanciarsi dentro con un martellio nel petto, pur mentre una parte della sua mente gli diceva: _Ma che stai facendo? Lo sai benissimo che neanche il doppio di quel peso basterebbe a metterlo fuori combattimento… se anche si fosse LASCIATO travolgere…_

–…Dove sei?!– il rumore era frastornante, gli echi non si erano ancora spenti. Gli soverchiava i sensi. Entrò a tentoni, spingendo il bastone davanti a sé per non inciampare in qualche ceppo caduto, cercando con le orecchie tese al massimo il respiro, il battito stesso dell'altro. Abbassò le mani sensibili sul mucchio di tronchi grezzi quando vi urtò contro, tastando, rischiando di riempirsele di schegge. Poi alzò la testa alla voce.  
–Quassù.– Bella cosa avere ottimi riflessi. Nonché un _jitte_ con corda che oltre a fare da distintivo e da arma, all'occasione diventa pure un rampone. Aveva avuto all'ultimo secondo la presenza di spirito di lanciarlo issandosi verso le travi del soffitto, dove era rimasto appeso come una mosca alla ragnatela… sano e salvo anche se in una posizione un po' comica. Il suo compagno rise immaginandosela, ma soprattutto rise di puro sollievo. –Aaah… mi faresti diventare i capelli _bianchi_… se ce li avessi. Ma avrei dovuto saperlo che non ti saresti fatto ammazzare così.

Infatti il ragazzo era a fianco della colata di ciocchi, senza neanche uno strappo sulla giacca nuova, a fissare intento verso la cascata di luce proveniente dal lucernario in alto. Doveva essergli bastato un brevissimo scatto di lato a una frazione della sua normale velocità, per evitare il tutto. Gli rivolse dapprima un cenno distratto, poi sbatté lievemente le palpebre vedendo la sua espressione. –Cosa ti prende?…  
_Già, cosa?_ Lo sapeva benissimo che sarebbe andata così, no? E allora da dove accidenti veniva quella sensazione d'angoscia? –Lascia perdere– replicò agitando la mano. –Che è successo? Il nostro fuggiasco ti aveva teso una trappola? E te lo sei lasciato scappare?  
–È proprio questa la cosa strana. Sono entrato… ed era come se fosse semplicemente _svanito_. Non ci sono altre porte in questo locale. Ma anche se ci fossero non avrebbe potuto raggiungerle prima che io lo agguantassi. Eppure… non c'è più.  
–Una botola nascosta? O un passaggio segreto?…– L'albino corrugò le sopracciglia perplesso. –E perché poi? E allora chi ti ha fatto cadere addosso quei tronchi?  
L'altro scosse la testa. Esaminarono le funi che avevano tenuto ferma la catasta. Non sembravano tagliate o manomesse. Più che altro, era come se si fossero spezzate di netto… da sole… tutt'a un tratto. In effetti avevano l'apparenza parecchio lisa. Ma proprio in quel preciso momento?…  
–Insomma, ci siamo immaginati tutto… o qualcuno ci ha fatto il malocchio? Chissà perché, ma sono poco disposto a crederci. Anche un lavoretto del genere… mi fa venire in mente qualcuno dotato di telecinesi.  
–Ma chi può essere disposto a un simile spiegamento di mezzi? Perlomeno però… non devono sapere _chi_ siamo noi, o non avrebbero tentato un trucco del genere per toglierci di torno.– Aggrottò la fronte a sua volta. –Poco fa… sarà stato solo un gioco di luci, ma avrei quasi giurato di vedere… delle figure… e ho _sentito_…– Tornò a fissare il cono di luce sempre più pensieroso. Le strane sensazioni e le strane domande stavano diventando decisamente un po' troppe, da quando era iniziata la giornata. –Comincio quasi a credere…

–…Be', se non altro… ora non credo più neanche per ipotesi che il colpevole sia un fantasma. Quell'uomo montagna straniero non avrebbe avuto eccessiva difficoltà a sfondare la porta del negozio con poco sforzo.  
–E quel ragazzo… a questo punto, dalla tua descrizione, difficile che non si trattasse proprio dell'apprendista, dico bene? Il che restringe decisamente il campo delle indagini. Ti ha dato in pratica una confessione su un piatto d'argento. Ora quel che resta da precisare è il _movente_.  
–Sbrighiamoci a tornare al negozio. Voglio sapere il più possibile su questa faccenda. Ora più di prima.

Meno di un'ora dopo stavano correndo nuovamente lungo la strada in un'altra parte della città, alla massima velocità possibile senza dare nell'occhio.  
_Il gestore era rimasto sorpreso e forse perfino turbato nel vederli tornare. Quando poi aveva ascoltato i dettagli dell'accaduto, era impallidito. Ma per qualcosa di diverso dalla semplice costernazione.  
–Non vorranno insinuare…– aveva cominciato. –Qui non ci immischiamo in niente di losco! Io non so assolutamente nulla! A questo punto mi sembra chiaro che la faccenda è diventata troppo grossa sia per me che per lor signori. Non voglio guai. Ringrazio dell'interessamento, ma da qui in poi sarà meglio lasciare tutto in mano alla polizia.  
Era sudato, stravolto. Aveva afferrato in fretta il telefono, per poi alzare lo sguardo sdegnato quando una mano dalla presa –come altro dire?– d'acciaio era calata sulla sua, interrompendogli a metà la chiamata. –All'inizio avrebbe preferito non coinvolgere le autorità. Adesso invece sembra fin troppo ansioso di farlo. E di liberarsi di noi. Credo che prima di ogni altra cosa ora farebbe bene a raccontarci davvero tutto.  
–Come si permette?… Chi è lei? Ha intenzione di minacciarmi? Credono che sarei capace di uccidere un mio cliente? O mettere in pericolo loro? E che interesse avrei a farlo, poi? Se avessi voluto tenermi quella dannata scatola, avrei semplicemente rifiutato la vendita! Possono anche portarsela in capo al mondo, se vogliono, e con tutti i miei auguri! Non vedevo l'ora di darla via! Non voglio entrarci niente in questa storia del_ fantasma_…  
–Fantasma?– Di tutto ciò che quell'uomo poteva aver tenuto loro nascosto, questa era la cosa che meno si sarebbero aspettati di sentire quella mattina. E forse, quella che più si erano aspettati adesso. Il colorito del negoziante virò al verde, e si morse la lingua. Avrebbe evidentemente dato tutto per mettere gli ultimi secondi in rewind. Ma ormai non gli restava altro da fare che vuotare il sacco._

Per quello dei due che aveva potuto vederlo, il modo in cui il giovane signore era impallidito al racconto degli eventi si era dimostrato inequivocabile. E senz'altro non la reazione di un colpevole. –Mio fratello…?– Aveva vacillato per un attimo, ed era stato costretto ad appoggiarsi contro una sedia, passandosi la mano sugli occhi.  
L'anziano commesso, di contro, si era imporporato come un folletto e aveva preso le difese del padrone sbottando col tono indignato di un samurai a spada tratta: –Non vorrete insinuare che il signore…?– Meritava indubbiamente un encomio per la sua fedeltà. –È sempre stato una brava persona! Non farebbe mai niente d'illegale… e di certo non ordirebbe niente ai danni di suo fratello! Io…  
–Non lo mettiamo in dubbio– avevano interrotto la sparata, alzando le mani. E lo pensavano davvero. –Quello che dobbiamo appurare ora riguarda le parole dell'apprendista… e la sua complicità con lo straniero. Ha detto che è stato costretto, ma da chi? E come? Che movente poteva avere per uccidere il padrone maggiore e prendere la scatola?  
Così, una volta ripresisi dal colpo e dopo un po' d'esitazione, i due avevano offerto assistenza. In fondo, aveva detto il fratello minore –ormai di diritto l'unico proprietario del negozio– qualsiasi cosa potesse servire ad aiutare le indagini e assicurare i colpevoli alla giustizia, per lui era più di un dovere. Non riuscivano però a capacitarsi del coinvolgimento del ragazzo. Era sempre stato un tipetto timido e pauroso, totalmente devoto. Sembrava impossibile che una persona così fosse divenuta un assassino.  
Erano stati tirati fuori i libri contabili, cercando indizi. Il commesso anziano non ricordava alcuna transazione sospetta negli ultimi vent'anni. Insieme avevano soffiato via la polvere da registri che non venivano più controllati da moltissimo tempo. Per quanto fosse sconveniente mostrare i rendiconti a degli estranei, entrambi avevano dato prova di molta buona volontà.  
E dopo molte frustranti ore passate ad esaminare cifre e date senza nessun indizio degno di nota, un colpo col gomito del tutto accidentale contro un cassetto aveva causato l'apertura di una scansia che nessuno conosceva. Dove erano conservati altri libri che né il commesso né il padrone ricordavano di avere mai visto.  
Li avevano scorsi in preda a una profonda meraviglia. A quanto pareva il padrone maggiore aveva condotto, in vita, i propri traffici segreti senza informarne nessuno. Ricevute e trascrizioni accurate di pagamenti, con la descrizione degli articoli passati di mano, denunciavano una quantità di transazioni non autorizzate con stranieri di varie nazioni, tramite intermediari olandesi… riguardanti anche articoli e materiali assolutamente proibiti, come strane sostanze chimiche, armi e libri immorali. Il commesso era trasecolato nel vedere quelle prove. Gli investigatori, dopo l'accaduto, non si erano invece affatto meravigliati di trovarle.  
Diverse registrazioni recenti erano vergate nella calligrafia dell'apprendista. Dunque lui ne era stato al corrente e complice.  
Il signore minore non era apparso né sorpreso né confermato in qualche sospetto. Solo consapevolmente, infinitamente triste. –Mio padre…– aveva detto. –Lui… aveva simpatia per le usanze degli stranieri. Cercava sempre di apprenderne il più possibile. Aveva anche dei conoscenti venuti da fuori… Lui diceva che l'isolamento in cui il nostro paese si è costretto è una cosa sbagliata. Che ha in qualche modo preservato la nostra innocenza, ma un'innocenza fasulla, quella dell'ignorante che non vede perché non vuole vedere. Era convinto che sarebbe finita prima o poi. Che saremmo usciti dal nostro esilio, per diventare cittadini del mondo. Ce ne parlava in continuazione. Io… pensavo che mio fratello non lo ascoltasse. Invece…  
–Invece, a quanto pare, lo ha ascoltato molto attentamente. Solo che lo ha interpretato nel modo sbagliato.  
–Sì. Questo è… un disonore. Un… tradimento delle sue idee. Me ne sento molto addolorato. Sono fiero di poter dire che mio padre non ha mai fatto nulla di male in vita sua. Invece… Mi vergogno di non essermi accorto di tutto ciò. Se è a causa di questo che mio fratello è morto… mi sento ancor più in dovere di concludere questa storia. Per riparare al suo posto.  
–Non ci sono solo registrazioni di transazioni– commentò il giovane, sfogliando le pagine stantie. –Vedo note personali… forse, frammenti di diari… «proseguire l'opera», «migliorarla», dice… «Il mio destino…» «Non potrà essermi negato…», «Mio di diritto…», «Ci arriverò da solo…»  
–Sembrerebbero farneticazioni– commentò il collega, tetro, a mezza voce.  
–Questi altri simboli… che roba sono? Qualcosa di… religioso? Non li ho mai visti in vita mia, ma non hanno un'aria rassicurante. E vedo parecchie parole che hanno l'aria di essere nomi stranieri. Forse con titoli nobiliari. Ce n'è uno che ricorre più volte…  
–Parrebbe che il figlio abbia deciso di superare il padre. In tutto. O forse… di annientarne il ricordo. O tutt'e due le cose insieme. Come si potrebbe uccidere un uomo per vendetta, servendosi della sua stessa spada.  
Tacquero. Da quelle carte silenziose si levava come il grande quadro di una personalità infantile, vendicativa, capricciosa, oltraggiata… e non del tutto sana di mente… alla ricerca ossessiva di una rivalsa contro tutto… che era più eloquente di tante parole.  
Poi, una scritta più in grande nelle ultime pagine del quaderno più recente, con la data del giorno prima: «Questa è la fine».  
E un indirizzo.  
–Conosco il posto. Passo da quelle parti a volte per lavoro. Si trova vicino al quartiere dove alloggiano i delegati olandesi nei giorni dell'ambasceria.  
–Sarà possibile trovare laggiù quei due? Fossi in loro, io a quest'ora sarei già scappato dalla città da un pezzo.  
–È comunque l'unico indizio. Potremmo almeno scovare qualcuno che li conosca e sia al corrente di qualcos'altro…  
–…Non credo ci sarà tempo di informare i miei superiori. Dovremo fare molto in fretta.  
–Penserò io a contattare il vostro capo– si era offerto il negoziante. –In cambio, vi prego di acciuffare con solerzia i colpevoli e chiarire completamente la situazione in merito a mio fratello. Ed ora… se volete scusarmi, credo che andrò a vederlo e… e a piangerlo.  
E si era alzato chiudendo il libro.

–Potete vederlo da voi– mormorava il grassone sfogliando le pagine. Il manoscritto frusciante, per quanto ben conservato, rivelava tutta la sua età di secoli. –Questi sono i resoconti ufficiali del capo locale della polizia dell'epoca… insieme con le trascrizioni delle testimonianze e di tutte le prove reperite… non vi ricordano niente?…  
Il furto avvenuto con modalità misteriose. Il corpo… l'abito che indossava… il luogo dov'era stato trovato… l'inseguimento e l'agguato nella legnaia… i due, leggendo, si erano sentiti gelare. A parte alcuni dettagli, tutto corrispondeva. Avevano seguito con lo sguardo le deduzioni del giovane jittemochi_ incaricato e del suo collega non ufficiale nel loro progresso. Avevano visto le colonne di cifre con appunti a margine, e il luogo dell'ultimo appuntamento della vittima…  
–Quel quartiere esiste ancora.  
–Quel nome… tra i contatti esteri del padrone… sono certo che l'abbiamo _già_ sentito da qualche parte…  
–E quindi… in qualche modo stiamo ripercorrendo esattamente l'indagine di quei due, uh? Oppure… sono loro che in qualche modo sono collegati a noi adesso? Non mi stupirei di nulla…  
Per l'ennesima volta il negoziante si era asciugato il sudore col fazzoletto. –La leggenda è che… soprattutto per via di una conoscenza così, ehm, _nota_ nell'ambiente… il fantasma dell'ucciso continui ad infestare quella scatola, e porti alla morte chiunque tenti di possederla o di aprirla… finché non potrà avere vendetta…  
–Sui responsabili del suo assassinio… oppure… su chi altro?…  
–E chi lo sa?… Comunque, è per questo che ero fin troppo ansioso di disfarmi di quell'aggeggio! Corre voce che una volta sia stato anche esaminato con i raggi X, nel tentativo di scoprire il contenuto o almeno il meccanismo d'apertura.  
–Mi lasci indovinare. Chi ci ha provato è morto.  
–Il committente, il radiografo… e tutti quelli che hanno assistito all'esperimento. In circostanze misteriose… proprio come quelle di oggi. Non voglio fare la stessa fine… per tutto il tempo che la scatola è stata nel mio negozio non l'ho neanche toccata. Se quel bel tomo avesse aspettato solo qualche giorno… avrei eseguito il minimo di controlli indispensabili per non impegolarmi con la legge e gliel'avrei perfino ceduta sottocosto! Che motivo aveva di rubarla?  
–E ovviamente l'avrebbe ceduta senza parlare della maledizione. Dico bene?  
In quella era squillato il telefono. La polizia, infine avvertita, chiamava dal luogo indicato dell'omicidio… o da quello che sarebbe dovuto essere tale. L'uomo aveva iniziato visibilmente a tremare ascoltando la voce spazientita dall'altra parte del filo, che gli chiedeva se avesse molto tempo da perdere in stupidi scherzi e se conoscesse la pena relativa. Non avevano trovato niente. Sia la baracca che il corpo, solidi e toccati con mano poche ore prima, erano svaniti senza lasciare traccia. Come se non fossero mai esistiti…_

Ed ora correvano senza perdere tempo. Ogni ulteriore minuto di ritardo poteva significare non riuscire più a ritrovare le tracce dei due sospetti. Se avevano altri complici fuori città, sarebbero potuti scappare ovunque. Forse anche lasciare clandestinamente il paese.  
–Però…  
–Già. In questo caso… perché non l'hanno fatto _prima_? Perché non farlo subito, appena commesso il delitto?  
–La mente umana è strana. Quante volte ci è già capitato che un assassino se ne restasse lì tranquillamente ad aspettare di essere arrestato… o venisse lui stesso a confessare… invece di resistere? Anche il più efferato degli uomini non è mai completamente malvagio. La consapevolezza, il rimorso… possono essere semplicemente troppo da sopportare, per chiunque.  
–E tu pensi sia questo il caso?  
–Forse… o forse… hanno semplicemente _paura_… e vogliono liberarsene in qualsiasi modo.  
–A questo punto mi viene in mente che il cofanetto… possa contenere qualcosa di _collegato_ ai simboli che abbiamo visto. Una setta religiosa occidentale, o qualcosa del genere… o quantomeno, _loro_ potrebbero credere che sia così.  
–Misteri, demoni… fantasmi… che siano reali o creati dalla nostra anima, non sono per questo meno letali…  
Raggiunsero il posto. Era un locale dove si potevano assumere degli operai a giornata, soprattutto facchini per trasportare merci pesanti avanti e indietro dagli scali fluviali o dalle soste delle carovane mercantili. Adatto per scambi tra gente di diverse provenienze, e senza nessuno che facesse troppe domande… ed anche adatto per tipi massicci come lo straniero che avevano già visto. Di certo pochi si sarebbero meravigliati d'incontrare qualcuno del genere là.  
Una figura presso la porta sul retro pareva stare di sentinella, e s'infilò velocemente dentro vedendoli arrivare da lontano. Non si fermarono a farsi domande o a cercare d'identificarla. La rincorsero semplicemente senza esitazioni nel varco rimasto aperto, uno dopo l'altro.

_–Come mai all'epoca non fu trovato l'assassino? Eppure dai documenti pareva che le indagini stessero andando avanti. Perché il caso è rimasto irrisolto?  
–Perché tutte le tracce andarono perdute. I due investigatori furono assassinati insieme nel luogo dove si erano recati per seguire l'ultimo indizio… e da allora nessuno seppe più nulla dei presunti colpevoli._


	5. Capitolo 4- Il Cerchio Si Chiude

_Capitolo 4– Il Cerchio Si Chiude_

–Quella casa…

–Sì! Si trova nello stesso posto!

_Adesso…_

_…come allora…_

Correvano come se la loro vita dipendesse da questo. E forse era così. Non stavano inseguendo nessuno… ma in qualche modo era come se dovessero assolutamente arrivare in tempo. Correvano più veloce che potevano, per evitare qualcosa che era _già successo_.

Non se lo spiegavano. Dopo tutti quegli eventi, forse non c'era niente da spiegare. Bisognava solo seguire l'istinto.

La porta era chiusa, stavolta.

Sfondarono con una spallata senza neanche fermarsi.

* * *

Il cielo era grigio. Le nuvole si erano accumulate. Scoccò un lampo proprio in quel momento.

* * *

_Due _lampi.

E qualcuno disse: **_Finalmente ci rivediamo._**

* * *

_Ho detto di non credere ai fantasmi, _pensò il cieco. _Che pietosa bugia._

_Certo, non posso dire di temere che da un momento all'altro uno spirito vendicativo venga a portarmi via nel sonno… o che un dio mi sbatta all'inferno per i miei peccati. Anche se ne avrebbe ben donde._

_Ma ci sono spiriti molto più pericolosi e spaventosi, dentro l'uomo… di qualsiasi mostro sia mai stato inventato dalla sua immaginazione._

_Il rancore. La gelosia. L'avidità. L'invidia. E la PAURA…_

_La paura… e il rimorso… che si impadroniscono di me ogni volta che resto solo in questo mio buio._

_Solo con i volti mai visti di tutti coloro che ho ucciso._

_Con le loro voci e l'odore del loro sangue che non mi abbandonano mai._

_Sono questi i fantasmi di cui bisogna avere più timore._

_Io che non vedo… probabilmente ho visto più di molti altri a fondo nel cuore marcio della gente… compreso il MIO._

_E anche per questo riesco tanto più ad apprezzare… e amare… i pochi squarci di luce… e a desiderare di non perderli…_

_E tanto più per questo… temo l'oscurità che circonda tutti noi._

_Forse le vecchie storie non sono solo fiabe. Forse non è campato in aria che tanta rabbia, tanto odio… possano in qualche modo assumere una forma fisica… e tornare in questo mondo anche al di là del corpo, al di là della morte, per farci del male._

_È una simile oscurità che sento in tutta questa storia._

_Prego… che non ci inghiotta…_

* * *

_Sempre farmi coraggio, _pensava l'uomo. _Sempre fare coraggio agli altri._

_Faccio la predica agli amici che si perdono d'animo. Faccio la predica anche a me stesso. Cerco di essere la voce della ragione, quello pratico, che non si permette voli di fantasia… o di fede… o inutili trasporti del cuore…_

_Salvo poi caderci con tutte le scarpe quando tocca a me._

_E lo so. lo so benissimo di cosa sarei capace se non mi sorvegliassi costantemente._

_Non ero così vecchio quando… la mia vita è finita. Non lo sembro adesso, dopo tutti questi anni. Ma per quanto appaia nel pieno delle forze, mi sono sempre sentito molto più vecchio del dovuto… dentro._

_Conosco lo sforzo di dover trascinare in giro questo corpo pesante. Il tonfo di ogni passo, lo sferragliare quasi impercettibile ad ogni minimo movimento. Mi ci sono abituato. Ma non vuol dire che non lo senta più._

_E a volte… sentirne le parti pendermi di dosso come protesi fredde ed inerti, senza sensibilità. I guasti continui, perché armi così eterogenee non si armonizzano. È questo e non altro che sono, dopotutto. Un ammasso di armi a forma di uomo._

_E le armi sono strumenti di discordia, no? Come potrebbero mai andare d'accordo tra di loro?_

_E se un giorno perdessi il controllo di me stesso… dei miei sentimenti… queste armi cosa mai potrebbero fare?_

_Dentro di me ho il potere di distruggere una piccola nazione con un atto casuale di volontà. Per una semplice distrazione._

_E con tutto il dolore e la rabbia che ho dentro… se un giorno mi svegliassi e mi trovassi la mia stessa mano puntata alla testa, e non avessi neanche il tempo di dire una preghiera?_

_Mi rifiuto di credere ai demoni degli altri. Perché ne ho già abbastanza dei miei._

_Non abbiamo bisogno di divinità e fantasmi. Ci basta ciò che abbiamo nella nostra testa, nel nostro cuore. E io… non sono mai stato migliore degli altri._

_Vorrei che i miei amici più ingenui non si facessero tante illusioni, per poi dover crescere e rimanerne scottati… O vorrei che non rimanessero mai scottati. Che nonostante tutto… non perdessero mai la loro fede. È quella, in fondo, a renderli migliori di me._

_Chiunque sia ad averci attirato in questo imbroglio… che sia davvero un fantasma o altro… scoprirà che non ci piace affatto dover subire il rancore altrui a distanza di tanto tempo._

_Abbiamo di meglio da fare che avere paura di lui._

* * *

Il giovane investigatore pensava: _Tutti possono mentire a se stessi._

_L'uomo che sto cercando… la mia famiglia… la donna che una volta ho deluso._

_Certo, sono motivi validi. Per lasciare il villaggio dove sono cresciuto. Per fare questo mestiere pericoloso. Per… fingermi più duro di quel che sono… Ma mentirei se dicessi che, nel mio cuore… so bene che non è tutto qui._

_Mio padre… è morto facendo il contadino. Per difendere i suoi compagni contadini. Per difendere la vita che aveva scelto di vivere. Ma la sua fine è stata degna della sua nascita, più che di ciò che era divenuto. Per quanto in disgrazia e povero, è morto proteggendo gli altri, rivendicando la giustizia. Come un vero samurai._

_Come il samurai che volevo essere io, vergognandomi di vivere come un povero paesano… anche se non lo avrei mai ammesso con me stesso… soffrendo di non poter dire a tutti la verità… una verità per la quale probabilmente ci avrebbero comunque solo preso in giro._

_Come il samurai che mi ha insegnato a combattere. E che lo ha ucciso._

_Non gli porto particolare rancore, per quanto sia strano. Non lo ha fatto per astio, o per un motivo personale. Era stato pagato per difendere il feudatario, e per obbedire ai suoi ordini. Ed è ciò che ha fatto. Sì, ha giustiziato un uomo disarmato. Ma… anche lui doveva vivere. È difficile per uno spadaccino trovare lavoro, di questi tempi, e lo sarà sempre di più. E di certo non poteva sapere che quell'uomo fosse legato al ragazzino che incontrava ogni giorno al fiume…_

_So che è da qualche parte, in questa città. Dissi di esserci venuto per questo. Se però ora dovessi davvero incontrarlo… non so come reagirei._

_Forse lo arresterei. Se fosse legittimo farlo. Di certo non potrei ucciderlo per vendicarmi… ormai non più._

_Anche se non ci fosse la giustizia a trattenermi… lo farebbe la mano di un amico. E il pensiero delle persone che mi sono care…_

_Il mio primo amore, quando l'ho rivista…_

_Ho provato nostalgia. Dispiacere. Ma… non lo strazio che avevo immaginato. Di certo non quello che mi ha riempito il cuore di fronte alle tombe della mia famiglia._

_Dicevo di voler lasciare il villaggio anche per lei. Per dimenticarla…_

_Eh eh eh… ero proprio un bambino. Eravamo bambini entrambi che giocano a fare gli innamorati senza sapere cosa significhi veramente. Dicevamo di essere pronti a morire insieme… ma io poi non ho avuto il coraggio di VIVERE per lei. Di combattere per lei. Sono solo… fuggito._

_Era questo che volevo veramente. Fuggire da quella vita. Fuggire dalla povertà. Andare in città per diventare QUALCUNO. Per avere soldi… una posizione._

_Così sono diventato un apprendista investigatore…_

_Sono entrato nella casa del mio capo… ho lavorato… imparato… ho conosciuto… altri affetti._

_E ho scoperto quanto sia importante per me difendere la giustizia. E sono cambiato._

_E quando sono tornato a casa, ho provato vergogna… per la mia codardia… ed è come se anche il mio cuore fosse tornato indietro._

_Sarei potuto arrivare a uccidere, se il caso non mi avesse fermato… per vendicare mio padre, per vendicare il villaggio, mi dicevo… ma in realtà… soltanto per riscattare me stesso dalla vergogna di essere fuggito. Forse, anche morendo. Davvero i mostri si annidano dentro ognuno di noi… davvero anche l'uomo migliore può essere a un filo dal diventare un pazzo, un assassino._

_Sono contento di non averlo fatto._

_Alla fine, la giustizia ha trionfato… la gente avrà una vita migliore, i delinquenti sono stati fermati. E… ho potuto fare qualcosa di buono anche per lei… e soprattutto, non mi sono macchiato del crimine di ammazzarle il padre davanti agli occhi._

_Eh eh… anche lei mi ha dimenticato in fretta… sposata, con un bimbo… dopo solo due anni… certo, sarà stato per volontà della famiglia, ma non mi sembrava che ne fosse tanto afflitta. È normale… probabilmente, ormai mi ricorda soltanto con affetto, come un episodio del passato._

_E anche a me non ha fatto poi tanto effetto vederla come una donna sistemata… anzi, forse ne sono stato contento._

_Io… volevo riscattare me stesso… gratificare me stesso… realizzare una mia ambizione. Per questo ho lavorato. Me ne sono reso conto._

_Eppure, le mie esperienze… tutto questo… mi hanno insegnato che esiste qualcosa di ancora più importante._

_Così ho potuto crescere. Lasciarmi davvero alle spalle il passato._

_Ho commesso degli errori, e ne commetterò ancora…_

_Ma non dimenticherò mai ciò che è davvero importante._

_Fare carriera, avere una posizione, una famiglia… tutto questo conta ancora per me. Ma ciò che più di ogni altra cosa conta…_

_È la giustizia._

_Io difenderò la giustizia…_

* * *

_Io devo capire, _pensava il giovane reporter.

_A volte mi sembra di non riuscirci. So che ognuno a questo mondo ha i suoi demoni… volti, voci, paure che lo ossessionano la notte e il giorno, ogni volta che chiude gli occhi. La persona che ci sembra più calma ed innocua può nascondere dentro di sé una battaglia che ci terrorizzerebbe. Il criminale più efferato può essere in realtà nient'altro che un bambino sperduto… che commette colpe orribili per chiedere aiuto contro i mostri che lo inseguono, o che si scaglia contro gli altri per mettere a tacere questi stessi mostri._

_Per dimostrare di non aver paura… per spiegare agli altri quale sia la sua sofferenza, infliggendone una uguale… perché non ha altro mezzo per comunicare… perché se fa soffrire può illudersi di non essere lui quello che soffre… perché mette addosso agli altri la maschera di chi lo tormenta e lo ha tormentato._

_Per questi, e tanti altri motivi…_

_Sarei un bugiardo se dicessi… che non so cosa significa essere inseguiti dai propri fantasmi._

_E non sono così moralista da non capire… che per tanti, agire come agiscono… è l'unico modo che riescono a trovare per non condannare a morte la propria mente e il proprio cuore._

_Anch'io… cosa farei se mi si offrisse la possibilità di liberarmi dal mio dolore?_

_Il dolore per quello che mi è stato fatto… il dolore per quello che sono e che ero anche prima_ _che il mio corpo venisse cambiato…_

_Il dolore per ciò che non ho mai avuto… e che, in questa vita, probabilmente… non potrò mai avere davvero…_

_Il vuoto, il buio di cui ho tanta paura, in agguato ai margini del cuore._

_Quando si pensa a questo… a cosa deve avere dentro tanta gente che ci verrebbe spontaneo disprezzare… non si può fare a meno di provare invece compassione…_

_Eppure, io non ho mai capito…_

_Per quanto si possa star male, per quanto si possa essere soli e disperati… per quanto possano averci ferito… non riesco a capire la vendetta. Non riesco a capire l'odio._

_Il desiderio di fare del male ad altri… freddamente… godendone. Razionalmente, posso comprenderlo. Ma dentro di me… nel profondo… c'è qualcosa che non arriverà mai ad afferrarlo._

_Anche se dovessi incontrare domani le persone che mi hanno fatto più del male… potrei combatterle, fermarle, se stessero minacciando altri. Ma non potrei mai… colpire per vendicarmi…_

_C'è chi dice di invidiarmi, per questo… e mi dice che dovrei sforzarmi di restare sempre così._

_E c'è chi mi giudica freddo e inumano… perché diverso, troppo diverso da loro… per quel che sono diventato, o perché lo sono sempre stato…_

_Io… non lo sono…_

_Ma non posso biasimarli se lo pensano._

_E so anche che non potrò veramente essere loro d'aiuto per cambiare, finché non riuscirò a capire…_

_Per questo non rinuncerò mai a cercare di farlo. Di imparare._

_E ci sono tante altre cose da capire…_

_La storia di questo mondo. I misteri della terra. Il segreto che si nasconde dietro le origini dell'umanità, la vera essenza di tutti noi._

_Gli indizi lasciati come orme da qualcuno che non vuole essere trovato… o forse lo vuole…_

_Ne ho avuto degli assaggi. Ne abbiamo colto un barlume. Ma non posso fare a meno di sentire che c'è molto di più. E che è assolutamente vitale che riusciamo a scoprirlo in tempo…_

_Forse anche questo mistero è un tassello del mosaico. E in questo caso… cosa può insegnarci? Cosa troveremo?_

_Questa duplicità dell'essere umano… questo trovarci costantemente sull'orlo del baratro… da cosa viene? È innato, o è stato provocato? In tutti noi c'è un potenziale immenso di fare del male, che sembra attendere solo la più piccola spinta per scatenarsi…_

_Eppure, se esso è presente… non deve esserci forse anche un potenziale OPPOSTO?_

_Dobbiamo capirlo… dobbiamo risolverlo._

_Spezzare il cerchio, e penetrare nel mistero._

_Adesso… o… allora…_

* * *

Era completamente buio dentro il locale. Tutte le finestre erano state serrate, probabilmente per confondere chi si fosse precipitato dentro dall'esterno come loro. Per quanto fuori non fosse la più luminosa delle giornate, quello dei due che ci vedeva esitò ed arrestò il passo al subitaneo trapasso di luminosità, abbagliato dalle stesse retroimmagini proiettate dai suoi occhi. L'altro lo percepì e si fermò subito dietro di lui.

–Dove… devono aver immaginato che saremmo arrivati… ma questo vuol forse dire che ci stavano… _aspettando_?… Perché mai?…

E se così era, poteva significare solo che si erano infilati in una _trappola_.

–Non riesco… ad orientarmi…

–Io sì. Stai vicino a _me_.– Non per la prima volta il cieco si trovava ad essere il più sicuro dei due. Chi aveva pensato a quel trucco non doveva conoscerli molto bene, per aver trascurato un simile particolare. Il bastone si aprì leggerissimamente in due con uno scatto appena percettibile. Se ci fosse stato un minimo di luce, lo scintillio avrebbe rivelato la lama della spada.

Schiena contro schiena. Il ragazzo preparò il _jitte _in posizione. Erano pronti a tutto come tante altre volte.

Eppure, perché stavolta nessuno dei due riusciva ad evitare di rabbrividire?…

I sensi più acuti del più anziano furono i primi a percepirlo. Il lievissimo fruscio al di sopra delle loro teste. Lo sfrigolare di una lampada ad olio che si accendeva. Anche se era inutile, alzò la testa inclinandola. L'altro percepì il suo gesto e lo imitò.

E su un soppalco dell'ampio stanzone, la luce quasi fosforescente illuminò due figure. Il ragazzo dagli occhi spiritati, l'abito strappato in due o tre punti, che deglutiva nervosamente… gesti scattanti, e grossi denti da coniglio… e il suo compare straniero, enorme e muscoloso, dall'espressione stolida e incomprensiva, con una criniera di capelli gialli quasi da leone. Teneva sollevata un'enorme cassa piena di materiali non meglio identificati sopra la testa, pronto a gettarla.

–N–Non voglio finire in prigione!– esclamò l'apprendista con voce tremante. –Non è colpa mia… non sono stato _io_… perché devo prendermi io la responsabilità di tutto? Era un _pazzo_… ha fatto tutto da _solo_… non è giusto! Io… glielo avevo detto!

* * *

Il grosso peso cadde in mezzo ai due uomini, che si lanciarono prontamente ai due lati per evitarlo, estraendo le armi.

**_Dopo tutto questo tempo, ancora dovete ostacolarmi, _**disse la voce senza corpo dal buio assoluto.**_ Ancora vi mettete tra me e quello che voglio. Quante altre volte cercherete d'impedirmi di prenderlo? Quante altre volte dovrò uccidervi? Ma stavolta sarà l'ultima…_**

**_È colpa vostra. È tutta colpa vostra. E di quelli come voi. Se solo non foste mai esistiti!…_**

* * *

Sì. Tutta colpa loro. Di quella gente. Dei clienti. E… del negozio stesso.

Fin da bambino il giovane signore si era abituato a sentir parlare in continuazione il padre del proprio lavoro. Amava quel lavoro. Amava quel negozio che aveva fondato e costruito da solo con le proprie mani. E vi si appassionava e si preoccupava per esso come per un altro figlio. Lo riforniva con cura. Badava che fosse sempre lindo e ben tenuto. Arrivava a precipitarsi fuori di casa anche con un ombrello bucato nelle sere di pioggia per assicurarsi che non ci fossero infiltrazioni d'acqua.

E amava –non era una parola esagerata– ogni singolo pezzo che vi era custodito. Di tutti conosceva la storia a menadito, ne era entrato in possesso dopo lunghe e amorevoli trattative, aveva note su di essi in un quaderno personale che apriva solo davanti ai clienti di riguardo, ma non mostrava mai a nessuno. Li spolverava ogni giorno, controllava che fossero in buono stato. A volte lo si sentiva perfino parlarci, come se fossero stati esseri viventi. E quando doveva separarsene, pareva quasi che fosse una pena per lui… e badava sempre che passassero in mano di qualcuno che li avrebbe trattati bene…

E ne parlava sempre. Era il suo unico argomento di conversazione. Ne parlava lungamente, fino ad annoiare, in casa come coi clienti che venivano anche solo a trovarlo senza comprare niente. Amava anche i clienti… sarebbe stato sempre in negozio anche solo per chiacchierare con loro…

Non che non fosse un padre o un marito amorevole. Solo che ci teneva così tanto. Quel lavoro era tutta la sua vita… e a volte gli lasciava poco tempo per stare con la sua famiglia. Lui se ne scusava con un sorriso mite. Era, soprattutto, un uomo mite.

Avrebbe voluto che i suoi figli si appassionassero come lui a quel che faceva. Il minore, pur sapendo di non poter eguagliare la sua passione e il suo talento, si sforzava sinceramente di farlo. Il maggiore… non ci provava nemmeno perché sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. E cercò di scegliere una strada completamente diversa, per non avere niente a che fare con il negozio. E perché cominciava a detestarlo, quel negozio. Lo detestò ancor più quando fallì, e dovette tornarvi per forza…

Detestava quei cimeli che non avrebbe mai conosciuto bene quanto suo padre. Detestava quei clienti, che glielo avevano sempre portato via da quando era piccolo. Quel mondo in cui sarebbe sempre stato incapace di entrare. E soprattutto… detestava _l'ansia_ che quella gente procurava al padre. Era così desideroso di compiacerla… così gentile e pronto a venire incontro alle richieste più bizzarre.

Lui voleva _farsi capire_ dai clienti. E allo stesso tempo voleva _capirli_. Ma a loro non importava. Se c'era un ritardo nel fornire la merce… se non era esattamente quello che volevano loro, con le decorazioni esatte, dell'epoca giusta, se era troppo rovinato, o appariva troppo nuovo… se non conoscevano l'autore, se lo conoscevano ed era loro antipatico… le proteste erano feroci ed anche crudeli. E a volte, anche se il pezzo corrispondeva all'ordine, loro nel frattempo avevano cambiato idea… anche se l'autore era quello giusto, si lamentavano che l'opera non era della qualità solita… o che ne avrebbero voluta una più ardita, o meno audace. Spesso si davano tante arie da intenditori d'arte, e volevano giudicare sul valore di questo e di quello senza capire assolutamente nulla di ciò di cui parlavano. E il venditore, che ne sapeva tanto più di loro, che aveva studiato tanto più di loro, sorrideva chinando la testa, chiedeva scusa, e prometteva che avrebbe cercato di accontentarli la prossima volta…

E pretendevano che lui conoscesse a menadito i loro gusti anche senza spiegarli. Arricciavano il naso per la disposizione delle merci nel negozio, tiravano sul prezzo. Ignoranti e bifolchi arricchiti che facevano la voce grossa solo perché non si rispondeva loro sullo stesso tono… Poteva accadere che qualcuno avesse tante pretese o tanta voglia di far vedere chi era da giungere ad alzare la voce, ad urlare litigando da solo. Sbattevano con forza le mani sul bancone, vantavano le loro ricchezze e le loro famiglie, gridavano che non sarebbero stati imbrogliati da un piccolo commerciante qualsiasi. Arrivavano a minacciare di ammazzarlo o di rivalersi sulla sua famiglia se non fossero stati serviti a puntino. E ancora, quell'ometto cortese non resisteva, e replicava con gentilezza. Ma il figlio, nascosto nel retrobottega, serrava le mani e si chiedeva silenziosamente perché non si difendesse… perché non desse un bel pugno a quella gentaglia… perché non difendesse _lui_… valeva così poco ai suoi occhi? Meno di un cliente qualsiasi? Meno di quel negozio?

Quel negozio che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a gestire allo stesso modo…

Quegli oggetti artistici che suo padre sembrava amare più di lui… a cui dava tutto se stesso…

Quei clienti che pretendevano di insegnargli il mestiere, che non lo lasciavano fare a modo suo… che lo costringevano a lavorare anche la sera, anche la notte, sottraendolo alla sua famiglia… consumandogli tutti i pensieri…

…fino a farlo ammalare…

Forse, senza quella preoccupazione soverchiante, sarebbe vissuto più a lungo… non se ne sarebbe andato tanto presto…

Quel negozio e quella gente che gli avevano portato via suo padre…

Lui aveva intuito il suo astio. Gliene era rincresciuto. Avrebbe voluto che capisse… che ne fosse sollevato. Che potesse condividere i suoi sentimenti. Forse per questo alla fine… aveva lasciato a _lui _la scatola. L'oggetto costruito con le sue mani, che fra tutti gli era stato più caro.

Ma…

–Padre! Padre! Non mi hai ancora detto _come si apre_! Padre!

Forse aveva dimenticato quel dettaglio… forse non ne aveva avuto le forze… o aveva pensato che ci sarebbe riuscito da solo.

O forse aveva pensato che non fosse poi così importante.

* * *

–Quindi il fratello minore aveva ragione.

–Ne aveva il sospetto… non osava esprimerlo, per rispetto verso suo fratello, per affetto… ma aveva indovinato a quanto pare. Il testamento era un falso.

–N–no!– L'apprendista era frenetico. Cercava di trattenere l'omone al suo fianco dal gettare un altro peso, combattuto tra la paura dell'arresto e quella di aggravare la sua posizione. –Il testamento era autentico! Era nello studio del padrone. Io sapevo dove. L'avevo aiutato a stenderlo… e lui l'aveva affidato a me. Il padrone aveva davvero lasciato il negozio al figlio maggiore! Ma lui… era ossessionato da quella scatola. Non poteva sopportare di non riuscire ad aprirla. Pian piano cominciò a non volerla più perdere di vista. Credeva… credeva che dentro potesse esserci un altro testamento diverso… che se suo fratello o qualcun altro lo avesse trovato prima di lui, sarebbe stato rovinato. Per questo, ieri alla fine…

* * *

Doveva essere una prova. Una prova per lui. Ma in questo caso… era una prova che sapeva benissimo di non essere in grado di superare. Suo padre lo aveva sopravvalutato…

Oppure… era un crudele, costante ricordo della sua incapacità? Del suo non essere all'altezza? Un giorno sarebbe stata aperta da qualcuno che non sapeva niente… e quel giorno lui avrebbe perso tutto… sarebbe stato superato… peggio, sarebbe stato _svergognato_, e tutti avrebbero saputo che era indegno dell'eredità e di suo padre…

Aveva mentito dicendo di aver saputo aprire la scatola. L'aveva tenuta con sé come un portafortuna, controllandola sempre, controllando che a nessuno venisse in mente di toccarla o portarla via. All'inizio si era detto che avrebbe fatto ricredere tutti, che avrebbe portato il negozio a fasti anche superiori a quelli di quando c'era suo padre… e che continuando a tentare prima o poi avrebbe trovato la combinazione.

Ma poi, quando la sua impazienza aveva iniziato a dare cattivi frutti… quando gli affari avevano iniziato a declinare, aveva smesso anche lui di mentire a se stesso. E il desiderio di emulazione, il desiderio di conquistare l'amore paterno postumo, avevano ceduto all'astio e all'odio.

Se non era capace di farlo prosperare, quel negozio… ebbene, lo avrebbe rovinato. Sarebbe stato il migliore nel distruggere, se non poteva esserlo nel creare. Si sarebbe vendicato di quelle mura, di quella merce. Di quei clienti presuntuosi che gli avevano portato via il padre e l'amore del padre. Ne avrebbe causato la _fine_.E una volta caduto in miseria, avrebbe riso per ultimo. Vestito di stracci, facendo la fame. Ma avrebbe riso. L'avrebbe avuta vinta…

Avrebbe dimostrato di essere _migliore _di _lui_…

Migliore di quella gente che non capiva niente…

Più forte di quelle _cose _che erano i suoi rivali…

Ma… ogni volta che guardava la scatola, era come un rimprovero silenzioso. Ormai combatteva con essa come con un nemico, non poteva farne a meno né rinunciarvi. Ossessionava i suoi sogni. Ogni tanto la rigirava tra le mani assicurandosi che fosse ancora sigillata, la scuoteva ascoltando il rumore del contenuto, rassicurandosi al pensiero che nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai saputo il segreto, proprio come lui… adirandosi al pensiero che le ultime intenzioni di suo padre gli fossero celate per sempre.

Per questo, quando quelle persone l'avevano avvicinato… aveva prestato facilmente loro orecchio.

Farneticavano sul destino, sul dominio, sulla politica del loro continente. Usavano parole mistiche che non capiva. Gli avevano promesso l'immortalità, la fama, capacità sovrumane… a condizione di versare certe somme e aiutare in certi scambi illeciti.

Lui non credeva veramente a nulla di tutto ciò. Per quanto fosse allettante e piano piano facesse presa sul suo cervello. Il dominio poteva essere interessante. Anche il prestigio. Quel che più di tutto desiderava, però… era un mezzo per andare all'inferno. E questo andava bene come un altro.

* * *

**_Non mi importava più dei soldi o dei guadagni… potevo farci quello che mi pareva! Mi sarebbero serviti per il mio progetto. Avrei mostrato a tutti che ero più bravo… che potevo far prosperare gli affari… avrei portato la vergogna su quel maledetto negozio e sul dannato nome della mia famiglia… Potevo benissimo darmi a traffici illegali, se volevo! Potevo benissimo ascoltare quello straniero!_**

Una luce fosforescente era accesa in alto verso il soffitto, nel buio assoluto. All'interno danzavano e mutavano i vaghi contorni di una testa umana parlante, dai capelli scarmigliati… con lo stesso volto del cadavere nella baracca… e nell'aria accanto ad essa fluttuava roteando pacificamente la scatola misteriosa, che aveva dato inizio a tutto. La luce verdastra l'avvolgeva, ma essa non sembrava farne parte. Su un angolo si intravedeva una macchia di sangue secco. La voce che non proveniva da nessun luogo cantilenava con ottusa rabbia, come se non parlasse ai due uomini ma a se stessa.

–È… un _vero _fantasma?

–Di certo si _comporta _come se lo fosse. Fai attenzione!

Oggetti di varie forme e dimensioni volavano per tutto il locale, che sembrava misteriosamente ingrandito molte volte rispetto a com'era sembrato dall'esterno. Cercavano di far perdere loro l'equilibrio e la concentrazione. Dovevano spostarsi di continuo per non essere colpiti. L'albino sollevò il braccio destro sorreggendolo con l'altro, cercando di mirare alla testa spettrale con tutte le sue canne di pistola.

**_Lui… mi aveva avvertito. Mi aveva detto che sareste venuti a fermarmi!…_**

* * *

Fino a che la lite con suo fratello la sera prima non aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Proprio alla vigilia dell'ultima transazione, quella che avrebbe compromesso definitivamente il negozio sia economicamente che con la legge.

La pretesa di vedere la scatola… che fosse aperta in presenza di tutti… lo aveva terrorizzato. Era stata la conferma di quel che aveva sempre pensato dentro di sé: che il fratello sospettava, o che in qualche modo aveva capito la verità da tempo… Non poteva farsi scoprire ora… Non poteva essere umiliato, fermato…

Così aveva chiesto la complicità dell'apprendista. Era stato lui a mostrargli il testamento, anni prima. Era sempre stato in confidenza con suo padre. Probabilmente lui _conosceva _la combinazione… e se non aveva mai detto niente, forse stava dalla sua parte. Aveva fatto in modo di procurarsi l'aiuto di uno dei bruti al servizio dei suoi committenti stranieri. E quella sera aveva insistito per rimanere in negozio fino a tarda ora, perché nessuno avesse l'idea di sottrarre la scatola prima che lui potesse mettere in atto il suo piano…

Aveva fatto sfondare la porta dall'omone, che aveva tenuto in precedenza nascosto per ore nel retrobottega, in modo che tutti pensassero a un furto. Dopodiché tutti e tre erano andati in fretta e di nascosto, col favore delle tenebre, fino alla catapecchia dell'apprendista sotto il ponte. E qui le cose erano precipitate.

* * *

–Pensavo che volesse semplicemente nasconderla… dopotutto era sua, era suo tutto quanto, perché avrei dovuto rifiutarmi? O avere qualcosa in contrario? L'ho aiutato perché me l'ha ordinato… non si sarebbe fatto male nessuno, era solo un capriccio un po' eccentrico… ma poi, quando siamo rimasti soli, lui invece… pretendeva che gli dicessi come si apriva la scatola! Si è messo a scuotermi… a gridare… ha detto che volevo ricattarlo e che per questo finora avevo tenuto la bocca chiusa… Aveva gli occhi di un pazzo! Gli ho ripetuto che non ne sapevo niente, che il vecchio padrone non aveva mai rivelato la combinazione a nessuno! Nessuno ha mai visto cosa ci fosse dentro! Ma non voleva crederci! Ha detto che se insistevo a disobbedirgli mi avrebbe fatto parlare _lui_. Quest'uomo ha capito che qualcosa non andava e ha cercato di afferrarlo per calmarlo. Lui si è divincolato… ha gridato che… dovevamo essere d'accordo tutti e due per rovinarlo e ci avrebbe sistemati _entrambi_… Eha tirato fuori quel coltello…

* * *

Quel coltello…

Lo _stesso _coltello che l'albino si sentiva nella tasca… che per qualche motivo non era svanito come tutto il resto dello scenario creato da quell'essere per ricostruire l'omicidio di tanti anni prima. Era un'arma improbabile per uccidere… insignificante a paragone del suo arsenale…

Assurdamente, le sue dita vi si chiusero intorno.

* * *

–Cominciavo a immaginare una cosa del genere. E quindi, lo avete ucciso.

–No!– urlò il ragazzo a squarciagola. –Non siamo stati NOI! Ha fatto tutto da solo… è stato un incidente…

* * *

L'uomo teneva alta la scatola sopra la testa. Ormai era convinto che il mondo intero stesse cercando di sottrargliela. Senza più capire cosa stava facendo, gridando parole inarticolate, aveva cercato di usare sia quella che il coltellino per colpire gli altri due. Aveva lacerato la manica dell'apprendista e poi conficcato la lama di punta nel braccio del gigante, che per reazione al dolore aveva compiuto un gesto brusco…

…e in qualche modo, il padrone maggiore aveva finito per colpirsi in testa con lo spigolo della scatola _da solo_.

Probabilmente, durante la colluttazione, il peso di una botta ricevuta aveva fatto il resto, permettendo al legno duro rivestito in metallo di sfondargli il cranio. Ma di certo né l'apprendista né il bruto avevano programmato di ucciderlo…

…invece, vedendolo cadere esanime ai loro piedi, avevano capito di essere nei guai fino al collo. Nessuno avrebbe creduto che fosse stato un incidente. Dopo la simulazione del furto, sicuramente sarebbero stati arrestati come ladri e assassini, e magari giustiziati…

Così avevano raccattato la scatola, senza sapere bene il perché, ed erano fuggiti via. Qualcuno dei due aveva avuto la prontezza di spirito di chiudersi la porta alle spalle perché il corpo non fosse scoperto subito. Anche se non parlavano la stessa lingua, non avevano bisogno di parole per sapere la cosa migliore da fare… mettersi sotto la protezione dei soci stranieri del padrone, e fuggire dal paese il prima possibile.

Ma pur promettendo aiuto, quegli uomini si erano mostrati molto più ansiosi di smantellare subito tutti i propri locali ed altri affari per fuggire a loro volta prima di essere scoperti. Avevano detto loro di girare al largo e di farsi trovare fuori città a una certa ora quella sera per partire in gran fretta. E che si sarebbero dovuti occupare da soli degli investigatori che sicuramente avrebbero avuto alle calcagna…

* * *

–Che quindi sono stati uccisi. Ma… sono stati i sospetti a provocarne la morte… o _lui_?

–Sicché sarebbe diventato uno spettro per il rancore? Rimanendo legato… alla scatola che l'aveva ucciso? Ma perché eliminare le persone che stavano solo cercando di fargli giustizia… di chiarire le circostanze della sua morte?

–È chiaro. Perché erano venuti a conoscenza della verità. Così come i suoi complici. Così come noi ora. Lui non poteva… non può sopportarlo.

–Perciò, stai dicendo che per duecento anni… il suo spirito è sempre rimasto accanto all'oggetto della sua ossessione. Cercando di impossessarsene… o quantomeno di fare in modo che nessuno ne scoprisse il segreto, visto che lui non c'era riuscito… uccidendo chiunque cercasse di avvicinarsi. Per questo una simile mascherata? Illusioni che ricreassero il suo corpo fisico… e poi la scena del delitto… la porta divelta con la telecinesi… quando _noi _ci siamo presentati ad indagare?

L'uomo alzò la testa verso il volto ghignante. –Ma perché proprio _noi_?– proseguì. –Perché darsi tanta pena per ammazzarci? È stato proprio lui a rivelarci laverità… e a coinvolgerci in tutta questa storia. Se ci avesse semplicemente ignorati, non gli avremmo dato alcun problema! O non vorrai davvero dirmi che…

Il ragazzo non rispose. Teneva solo gli occhi fissi sul fantasma. Con un'espressione ora molto più determinata e consapevole rispetto a poco prima.

* * *

_O non vorrai davvero dirmi…_

–…Vi conviene arrendervi. Se le cose sono andate come avete detto, comunque non siete colpevoli. Resta la questione dei traffici illeciti con l'estero, ma essendo solo complici dovreste cavarvela con poco. Mentre invece adesso… se cercate di farci del male, non possiamo garantire per la vostra incolumità. E anche riuscendo davvero ad eliminarci, non potreste più tornare indietro.

–Testimonieremo noi a vostro favore. Io credo che siate realmente sinceri. Nessuno di voi due è un assassino. Non vi converrebbe… uccidere le uniche persone disposte a prestar fede al vostro racconto. Anche se prima avete cercato di ucciderci con quei tronchi, in fin dei conti eravate spaventati e confusi. E non si è comunque fatto male nessuno.

–Io…– L'apprendista titubò, volgendosi al suo compagno che non avrebbe comunque potuto dargli una risposta. –Noi… io non volevo guai… fin dall'inizio… volevo _bene _al vecchio padrone. È stato come un padre anche per me. Ho lavorato con lui fin da quando ero piccolo… mi ha insegnato tutto. O–obbedivo a suo figlio perché… non avevo altra scelta per non perdere il lavoro… e poi… era quello che avrebbe voluto lui… ma a dire il vero… io… io…

Potevano capire. Videro e ascoltarono il buon senso lottare con la paura e avere lentamente la meglio. Tacquero, mentre anche l'omone sembrava cominciare a capire e abbassare lentamente le braccia, esitando. Forse quella brutta vicenda poteva concludersi senza ulteriore danno…

Poi, lo scintillio inavvertito tra le travi del soffitto…

* * *

_Quello _scintillio tra le travi del soffitto…

**_Lui… pensava SOLO a voi… SEMPRE a voi…!_**

* * *

Due uomini nascosti tra le ombre, vestiti di scuro per confondersi con le tenebre, coi pugnali pronti. Che volarono sicuri, con la rapidità di un respiro…

* * *

…verso il bersaglio ignaro…

**_…io VI ODIO!_**

_Maledizione!_

–ATTENTO…

* * *

–…ATTENTO!

Il cieco scattò in avanti prima ancora di rendersene conto, come se uscisse dalla corrente di un fiume, si staccasse dalla sua stessa immagine riflessa. La voce gli risuonava nella testa.

Spintonò il ragazzo con tutta la sua forza togliendolo dalla traiettoria. La spada levata, mezzo sguainata, deviò il coltello che andò a conficcarsi nel pavimento.

E mentre il suo collega ancora cadeva, afferrò il coltellino nelle pieghe della sua veste e con un solo movimento lo lanciò…

* * *

…attraversando dritto la nebbia verde che formava la testa del fantasma…

…che urlò di dolore.

Vorticò, deformandosi, girando su se stessa, rientrando in se stessa come un gorgo, riducendosi ad un punto, finché non ne rimase più niente…

* * *

Un urlo di dolore.

L'assassino piombò a terra dal soffitto colpito in pieno petto. L'altro perse la sua compostezza. Scagliò rapidamente altri due proiettili mentre balzava su dalla sua posizione accucciata, e prendeva la fuga…

Non andò lontano. Il giovane investigatore aveva dato prova della sua prontezza di riflessi lanciando la corda anche mentre finiva sul pavimento. Molteplici legacci bloccarono l'uomo in piena corsa mandandolo a pendere dall'alto come una treccia di ortaggi essiccati, proprio come era accaduto a lui nel magazzino. Una degna vendetta della sua dignità ferita. Ma, ahimé, non una vendetta indolore…

La scatola cadde a terra, rotolando sulle assi del pavimento.

* * *

La scatola cadde a terra, rotolando sulle assi del pavimento.

E l'apparecchio in alto appeso al soffitto, mandato in cortocircuito dal colpo precisissimo della piccola lama, fumigò ed esplose… dissolvendo all'istante tutto il buio dell'ambiente. Erano in una semplice piccola stanza chiusa, le pareti vagamente visibili, senza più nulla di spettrale.

Il profondo foro sul pavimento nel punto dove si era trovato il ragazzo –dove aveva mirato il cannoncino laser– fumigava e i margini ancora si scioglievano come nell'acido. Probabilmente, se fosse stato colpito, sarebbe stato spacciato nonostante il suo corpo straordinariamente rinforzato. La mano del pistolero fumava parzialmente fusa, le dita saldate tra loro, dov'era stato colpito di striscio.

–Alla faccia del fantasma. Una bella illusione creata dalla _tecnologia_. L'ho sempre detto che a certe cose non bisogna credere.

–Mi hai… salvato la vita. Grazie. Ma come facevi a sapere… anche i _tuoi _sensi dovevano essere ingannati da quel buio…

–Bella domanda. Io… non lo so. Solo… sapevo dove guardare. Me lo _ricordavo_…

* * *

–…Hai percepito gli assassini dal loro respiro, vero? Hai mirato… seguendo il rumore che producevano? Anche così… è stato _incredibile _che tu…

–…Non chiedermi niente– mormorò il cieco. Pareva sudare freddo, la larga bocca contorta in una smorfia, appoggiandosi più curvo che mai al bastone–spada con tutto il suo peso. –Non voglio parlarne. Almeno per un bel po'. Forse in questa storia non erano coinvolti solo spiriti _maligni_… ho come l'impressione che oggi siamo sfuggiti al Fiume Celeste per molto meno di quel che vorremmo credere.

–Noi sì. Qualcun altro… è stato meno fortunato.

Quel coltellino straniero non era un'arma adatta per uccidere. Entrambi gli assassini erano stati catturati e sedevano in un silenzio stoico stretti nelle corde, quello ferito che ogni tanto si contraeva dolorosamente in volto emettendo un breve lamento. Avrebbero potuto interrogarli per ottenere la testimonianza dei traffici illeciti e delle attività demoniache in cui erano coinvolti i loro capi. Ma probabilmente non sarebbe stato facile farli confessare. E anche così, di certo le persone che li avevano mandati per eliminare tutti i possibili testimoni erano già sparite da tempo con armi e bagagli, e avrebbero fatto perdere completamente le loro tracce.

E comunque, almeno in parte, la loro missione i due l'avevano compiuta.

I coltelli erano affilatissimi e sicuramente avvelenati. Il forzuto straniero era morto sul colpo. Il giovane apprendista rantolava, colpito in un punto meno vitale ma ormai evidentemente condannato. Lo guardarono con pietà. Non c'era altro che potessero fare per lui a parte raccogliere le sue ultime parole.

Sapeva che era la fine. Glielo si leggeva negli occhi stupiti. Con la poca forza rimasta fece debolmente cenno di avvicinarsi. Solo il giovane lo fece. L'altro uomo, ancora perso nell'ombra delle sue cupe sensazioni, rimase in piedi.

–Io…– mormorò l'apprendista all'orecchio dell'investigatore inginocchiato, chino su di lui. –Io… non ho detto niente al padrone… fino all'ultimo momento… gli ho ripetuto che non sapevo la combinazione. Mi era stato detto di fare così… e ho obbedito… il vecchio padrone voleva che lo sapesse solo se avesse potuto farne buon uso… ma io… l'avevo _aiutato _a costruire la scatola. Lui voleva che vegliassi su di essa. Il… il nuovo padrone non la meritava. Se ora devo morire… io…

Il giovane si chinò più vicino. Le labbra del moribondo si mossero rapidamente, quasi senza suono. Poi tirò un profondo respiro, sembrando finalmente soddisfatto come uno che ha compiuto la sua missione. E lasciò andare il fiato per l'ultima volta.

Con gli occhi stretti, avendo raccolto la deposizione, l'investigatore si alzò senza mormorare inutili preghiere. Fissò per qualche momento in silenzio il corpo, prima di andare a raccattare la scatola che aveva provocato tutto questo.

Era un cubo quasi perfetto, una forma insolita, gli spigoli levigati e completamente sbalzati, forme geometriche o floreali incise su ogni lato. La punta metallica che aveva ucciso l'erede recava ancora le macchie del suo sangue, ormai secco e penetrato nel legno, e qualche capello nero appiccicato. La rigirò tra le mani più volte.

–Ti ha detto quel che penso, immagino?– disse pacatamente il suo collega. –Perché il segreto non morisse con lui. Non hai intenzione di aprirla e vedere per _cosa _sono morte tre persone?

Lui scosse lentamente la testa, ancora con quell'espressione intenta. –No– affermò poi, ricordando che l'altro non poteva vederlo. –Almeno… non per il momento. Servirà come prova e poi sarà restituita al fratello minore… è lui il legittimo proprietario adesso. Dopodiché… credo sia meglio che accada semplicemente quel che deve accadere. Se ho ragione, comunque, lui non tenterà mai di aprirla.

Un lento cenno d'assenso. –Già. Credo… che tu abbia preso la decisione migliore.

* * *

–La cosa veramente triste… è che si può dire sia stata tutta colpa di quella scatola, eh? Che niente sarebbe accaduto se non fosse esistita. Sicuramente ci sarebbe da considerarla maledetta. È così che l'ha chiamata la gente, in tutto questo tempo. Eppure, chi l'ha costruita era una brava persona… e non ha di certo colpa se degli stupidi si sono scannati a vicenda per impossessarsi del suo lavoro. A pensarci bene, forse merita addirittura pietà. Ha ottenuto… l'esatto contrario di ciò che si era prefissato.

–Sì.– Il ragazzo dava le spalle all'amico, che non poteva vederlo in faccia. Il suo tono di voce era calmo, ma allo stesso tempo quasi assente. Continuò a rigirare la scatola tra le mani per qualche altro secondo. Poi, con alcuni tocchi decisi, fece scorrere uno spigolo, scattare di lato un pannello e cambiare forma a una decorazione. Il contenitore gli si dispiegò in mano, sotto il suo sguardo intento, per la prima volta da quando era stato creato.

L'altro uomo trattenne leggermente il fiato. _Come sapevi…? _avrebbe quasi voluto chiedergli. Ma aveva l'impressione che sarebbe stata una domanda inutile.

Qualche istante dopo, con altri pochi tocchi decisi, la scatola fu richiusa esattamente com'era prima, senza che nessuno tranne chi l'aveva aperta ne avesse visto il contenuto. L'espressione del giovane non lasciava trapelare nulla quando si voltò, e nulla gli venne chiesto al riguardo. –Andiamo.

* * *

–Bene, e così è finita.– I due procedevano lentamente nella strada polverosa, come se avessero pochissima voglia di rientrare alle loro case e dichiarare il caso chiuso una volta per tutte. Le teste basse e concentrate, entrambi fissavano la polvere che solo uno dei due poteva vedere.

–I magistrati sono stati informati degli eventi… da qui in poi la situazione passa in mano a loro. Forse riusciranno a scovare i membri di quella setta straniera. Forse no. Spero che la cosa non finisca in una persecuzione religiosa. Comunque… non posso fare a meno di sentire che questo mistero lascia più punti oscuri di quanti ne siano stati risolti.

–Mi domando se il fratello minore deciderà di disfarsi della scatola per liberarsi della sua maledizione. Di certo ora che si è sparsa la voce la gente inizia a considerarla una rarità da andare a vedere. In un solo giorno, i visitatori del negozio sono già più che triplicati. La massa può essere davvero morbosa. Ho sentito dire che qualche riccone di un'altra provincia ha già offerto una bella sommetta per acquistarla… ma se il nuovo padrone ha un po' di testa, se la terrà. Non fosse altro per tutti gli affari che gli sta portando.

–Preferirei pensare che lo farà in ricordo del padre e del fratello. E come ammonimento delle conseguenze a cui può portare la vanagloria.

–Già. Anch'io. Ma come abbiamo constatato più volte… agli ideali raramente non si mischia un po' di praticità, mio giovane amico.

–E questo è tutto quel che hai da dire? Che ne è della tua solita morale per tirare le somme?

–Ah, abbi un po' di pietà per me, caro ragazzo. Oggi… credo di non essere proprio in vena. Ho ancora questo freddo nelle ossa che mi dice… che saremmo dovuti morire. Non che saremmo _potuti _morire e l'abbiamo scampata per un pelo. No. È proprio come se fosse arrivata la nostra ora… e noi ci siamo sottratti al destino.

Con le mani nelle maniche, l'investigatore non riuscì a smentire il compagno, per quanto cercasse una risposta spiritosa. –Pensavo che ciò che _deve _essere non potesse essere cambiato, secondo te.

–Sì. E secondo tanti filosofi. Ma chi dice che filosofi e religiosi abbiano sempre ragione? E se è così… se il filo del tempo può essere alterato… che succederà cambiandolo? E cosa accadrà a chi l'ha cambiato?

–Credo sia inutile chiederselo. Non potremmo sapere comunque come sarebbe andata nell'altro caso. Noi siamo di questa terra, dopotutto. Vivere la vita che abbiamo come meglio sappiamo fare è tutto ciò che è in nostro potere.

–Mmm.

–Tu credi… che sia stata l'avidità di quell'uomo a ritorcersi contro di lui? Oppure in qualche modo lo spirito stesso del padre lo ha punito per i suoi misfatti?

–Probabilmente non sapremo mai neanche questo. Come non sapremo se in questa vicenda erano davvero coinvolti degli spiriti oppure no.

–Spiriti dei morti… o spiriti di là da venire?

–Magari siamo noi i fantasmi. Di certo io mi _sento _come se lo fossi.

–Non una grande nota su cui terminare, non è vero?

* * *

–Pensi che vada bene… finire tutto così? Basta una conclusione del genere a salvare capra e cavoli?

–Chissà.

–In ogni caso, abbiamo appurato che non c'era nessun fantasma. Dovremmo tenere gli occhi aperti. Chiunque abbia montato una tale messinscena, doveva per forza mirare a colpire noi. Forse gli stessi dell'ultima volta…

–Ci credi davvero?

–…

–Troppe cose non quadrerebbero. Quanto scommetti… che se tornassimo adesso in quel locale, non troveremmo traccia dei macchinari che hai distrutto, proprio come è svanito il corpo dell'uomo assassinato?

–…Quindi… tu sei _davvero convinto _che…

–…

–…Immagino che non servirebbe a niente chiederti cosa hai visto, vero?

–Ci sono semplicemente moltissime cose a questo mondo… che non siamo ancora in grado di capire.

–Parrebbe una citazione del nostro attor giovane preferito. Eh, eh.

–Chissà che anche _loro _non si siano fatti la stessa idea, duecento anni fa.

–Già… _loro_… quei due… il loro resoconto dell'accaduto ci ha guidati fin qui e ci ha permesso di salvarci… e allora perché non riesco a togliermi di dosso la sensazione che invece le cose _non _siano andate cosi? Pensi che quando arriveremo di nuovo al negozio, anche tutti i manoscritti che parlavano della loro morte saranno stati sostituiti da altri? La memoria di tutti sarà stata alterata? Adesso io ho come due serie di ricordi sovrapposte… per allora, avremo completamente dimenticato tutto?

–Le cose immutabili non dovrebbero poter essere mutate. Eppure… non sarebbe _la prima volta _che è successo.

–Di che parli?

–…Niente.

–E che cosa ne sarà di _quella_?– Il pistolero indicò vagamente con la mano infortunata il cubo di legno ancora in mano al suo compagno. –Dopotutto, alla fine… non sarà stata proprio _lei _a manipolarci, in modo da poter sfuggire alla maledizione che la perseguitava?

–Potrebbe darsi. In questo caso… io credo proprio che troverà il modo di compiere il suo destino originale. Qualunque esso sia.

–O forse… tutto è successo perché… noi potessimo salvare loro… oppure loro noi… perché quello che era già accaduto fosse cambiato? In vista di qualche scopo futuro?

–In questo caso, potremmo dire che il cerchio si è chiuso.

–Se mai i cerchi si chiudono. Se mai… esiste davvero una fine. Comincio a credere di no. Si va soltanto sempre più avanti… a scoprire sempre nuove cose… e forse, a trovare due misteri per ognuno che se ne risolve. Le estremità raramente coincidono. Niente gira in tondo. Siamo su una _spirale_… che continua ad allargarsi in eterno.

–Sappiamo ancora così poco. Meno di una briciola nel nulla. Ma verrà il giorno… che vedremo _tutto_… che conosceremo _tutto_. Io ci credo. Noi, e tutto il resto del genere umano.

–Eh eh. Per allora, spero proprio che saremo pronti. Adesso direi di andare a rimetterci in sesto.

* * *

–Lascia che i fantasmi badino a se stessi. Sono sicurissimo che possono farlo.

–Ah ah. Hai ragione. È già abbastanza… dover trovare ogni giorno qualcosa da mettere nel piatto.

–Forza. Ecco un locale. Vediamo di toglierci questo freddo soprannaturale dalle ossa… che ne dici, primo giro mio?

**Mai la Fine**


End file.
